The One Bad Curtis
by KayKay1413
Summary: What if the Curtis' had another brother and he was sent away to a detention facility when he was only nine? How would life change for all of them if they are reunited after all these years? {Complete}
1. Chapter 1

I've been to boys homes, foster homes, detention centers, and even jail a few times. Let's just say I don't really like to follow the rules. Rules bore me and I can't help but break them. I've tried to be good, like I've really tried, but in the end I've found that being bad is easier. People constantly think they can correct my wrongs and make me a better person, and some of them I've tried to listen to, but again in the end, no one has ever cared enough to follow through long enough to help me and then I think back and don't really care. I like being bad and bad is all I've ever known.

My foster mom, Jackie, is the third one this year and it's April. I'm not saying I'm proud, but it's definitely a new record. Jackie is really nice and has even helped me stop my drinking problem. I'm proud to say I haven't had a drink in a whole month and frankly I don't miss alcohol. Alcohol was easy to give up though, but I love to steal and fight and break laws. Don't ask me why, it just kind of gives me relief and I feel good afterward.

Jackie was probably the best person who has ever had custody in me ever, but my state inspector brought me some pretty messed up news one day. I was in my crummy foster home. Jackie was nice and all, but her house was terrible. The doorbell rang and I answered it. Laura, my state inspector, was at the door. The news was definitely not one I was expecting.

"Hello, Jay." She said, gravely.

I nodded my hello.

"I regret to inform you that Jackie can not fit the conditions to be your foster parent anymore." She explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"It seems she has confessed a murder from ten years ago. Further details were not given."

I felt my mouth drop open, but I quickly closed it.

"That's a new one. When do I leave?" I questioned, not wanting to give the impression I cared.

"Tomorrow morning. You are heading to another part of the state." She told me.

"Oh, really? Where?" I asked, usually I didn't go very far.

"Tulsa, Oklahoma." She replied.

"Alright." I said, starting to shut the door.

"Um, Jay? I don't know if you forgot but Tim is here." She said, holding open the door.

"Oh, right." I said, opening the door and letting in Tim.

Tim is a big man that is assigned to me when I'm leaving because I may have tried to escape a few times at my previous houses the night before I was leaving. Tim stays and makes sure I don't 'accidentally make a run for it'

"I'll see you in the morning Jay." Laura said, turning to leave.

"Uh, huh." I replied.

I past Tim sitting on the couch, eyeing me, and went to start packing, once again.

I don't have much, so I was done in less then twenty minutes.

I just decided to go to sleep and start, yet again, a new life tomorrow. It didn't even faze me anymore. I learned a long time ago I couldn't make any close friends at my new so called homes because I would just be leaving soon.

I went to bed thinking of what poor innocent people would be taking me in tomorrow. I kind of smiled at the thought slightly. These poor people had no idea how different their lives were about to be.

/\/\/

I woke up and found Tim staring at me from the doorway. I didn't want him to have the satisfaction of me being creeped out, so I didn't give him any. I just got up and quickly changed. He continued to stare so I didn't change my pants. I grabbed my two small suitcases and pushed past him down the hall. He followed and I threw down my suitcases. I grabbed cereal because it was the best thing I could find and pushed a bowl and spoon towards Tim, but he made no move towards it. I shrugged and ate.

The door rang and I answered, Tim right behind me.

"Morning, Jay." She said.

"Ya, ya, we do this every time. So who sad people are stuck with me this time." I said.

"I will discuss details on the way. Did you eat?" She asked me, looking between me and Tim.

"Yes, and what does it matter to you?" I asked, rudely. I really did hate her.

"You are a growing teenager and I technically have custody over you at the moment." She said, staring at me right in the face. She was never fazed by my rudeness.

I huffed and grabbed my suitcases. She led me to the car and I got in the back, while her and Tim got in the front.

"It will be roughly a three hour drive." She said, as Tim started the car.

I didn't say anything and just sat back.

I slept for a while because there was nothing better to do. I woke up and we were still driving.

"Oh, your up." Laura stated.

"Don't be too happy." I replied sarcastically.

"Would you like to know about the family you are going to in about a half an hour?" She asked, ignoring my other statement.

"I don't care." I replied, looking out the window.

"Alright, well let's start with a back story." I continued to look out the window.

"Once upon a time there was a little nine year old boy, who hated everyone and everything." She started. I looked at her in the front and glared.

"He was mean to people in school and started fights with them. He yelled at his parents and siblings and even his friends. He stole anything he could get his hands on and no one knew why. He was very loved by his parents and was never abused. He.."

"Why are we having a story about me?" I cut her off.

"I'm getting to it." She replied.

I huffed and stared back out the window.

"The boy would never tell people the origin of why he was acting that way and he never has to this day. His parents couldn't take it anymore and he was sent away after fighting physically with his younger brother one night."

I thought back to that day. I didn't mean to hit my little brother, but the anger just took over and he was the only one within reach. I regret that day and promised to get better, but my parents sent me away and I decided they didn't love me and if they didn't want me I shouldn't have to change for the better, so to this day I continue to fight and steal and scream and smoke and talk back in rude tones. If I'm not going to have love in my life, why should I show other people love. At least that's the way I thought of it.

"Ok, so can you get to the point now?" I asked, getting annoyed.

"Yes. So, do you remember all of that from your past?" She asked.

I nodded, because if I spoke, I don't know what would have come out.

"Well, Jay. I'm happy to say you are finally going home." She told me.

My mind went black. I'm going home? Like back to my old house where all the evil that made me this way started? My parents wanted me again? My brothers wanted me again? I haven't gotten any better, so why would they send me back to my family?

"Why do they want me back? I'm a terrible child remember." I said, tapping my head for emphasis.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but your parents died a few month ago. It's just your three brothers now and your oldest is agreeing to take custody of you after all these years." She explained to me.

"But, why would he want me back? I hurt my younger brother and they all hated me. I don't think you can just forgive people for that stuff." I asked, so bewildered.

"Yes, Jay. People do forgive and forget. You are beyond lucky that your eldest brother is taking you in, because we were running out of people." Laura said.

"Wait, so this is permanent now?" I asked, still confused.

"That's the idea, but if he turns you back to us, it's back to the beginning for you." Laura told me.

I can't believe they want me back and that my actual parents died. I couldn't begin to imagine all the things I have missed from my childhood and the memories I could have had, but maybe it was for the better. They probably liked it better without me there anyways. I quickly stopped getting swallowed by what could have been. I was tough and tough people don't dwell on things.

"Do you remember their names?" Laura asked me.

I shook my head no.

"Your oldest brother is Darrel, but he insisted on being called Darry. Your other older brother is Sodapop. And the youngest out of all of you is Ponyboy. I see where you got your name from, Jaybird."

Of course I remembered. They are my family. My own heart and blood. I grew up as an innocent child with them and actually loved them. I don't even know what love is anymore. They gave me away, so they couldn't possible have loved me right? I didn't want to think about it and I then realized we were getting off the freeway.

"Only about ten more minutes." Laura said.

Those ten minutes were terrible. I couldn't believe after six years they wanted me back. I remember I few things, but over the years I have tried to forget the old memories so much, that I think I actually locked them somewhere in my head, never to remember again.

We pulled down a street and into a driveway. The house was small and white with a porch. When I caught sight of it, it seemed that some of those memories came flooding out from under the locked door in my head and I remembered the house. I remembered the front yard where we played kickball and passed a football. I remember sitting on the porch with my mom and giggling. I was so young then and I hadn't even thought I was worthless yet.

I gulped. I will admit I was nervous. I never in a million years thought I'd be back here. Tim got out of the car and yanked open my door. I climbed out with my two suitcases in my hands. Laura got out and gave me one if those, 'at least try to be nice' looks. I shrugged and walked behind her. Tim was very close behind. A little to close for comfort.

We approached the door and I thought of the many possible outcomes of what could happen when we first meet again. They could hug me, doubt it. They could just say hello like its no big deal. They could turn me back in at the sight of me and say they made a mistake. I had no clue what would actually happen and my heart was beating faster by the second.

Laura reached for the doorbell and clicked it. I looked down at my shoes, but Tim nudged me from behind. I looked up and turned to glare at him, but the door opened before I could.

In the doorway stood a broad shouldered man, that looked a lot like my few memories of my father. I remembered he was dead I guess and wondered if that was actually Darry. He looked a lot different then my memories, but then again I didn't have many left.

"Hello, Mr. Curtis, I'm Laura from the states detention centers office. This is your brother Jaybird."

I really didn't like my actual name. It sounded really weird and I always got weird looks, so I just went by Jay, but my other two brother had weird names too.

"Oh, hello Mrs.?" He trailed off.

"Oh, Laura is fine." She replied.

"Well, hello Laura. Jaybird." He said.

Wow, that's not how I expected it. This is all really formal, it's weird.

"Please come in." He said.

We walked in and I was greeted by two other boys on the couch, both staring at me.

The one who looked around my age and I assumed was Sodapop stood up.

"Well, Darrel, this is Jaybird, he um, well you know his history." Laura said.

He just nodded, respectfully.

"I'm very sorry to hear about your parents." She said next.

"Ya, it was a shame." Darry said.

I noticed Sodapop look over at the boy on the couch and I followed his gaze noticing the boy, who I assumed was Ponyboy, looked a little pale.

"Well, Jay, this is your new home. Well, I guess it's your old home too." Laura said, chuckling.

I tried to smile a little, but I didn't really care enough to do it fully.

"Well, I'm Sodapop, but call me Soda and this is Ponyboy." Sodapop piped up.

I nodded a hello.

I heard a shuffling behind me and remembered Tim was behind us.

"Oh, this is Tim. Uh, he helps me keep some of the, uh, difficult teens and kids in check." Laura said, looking at Tim and then me.

I smiled in spite of myself and looked down. The difficult teens in check. That was definitely the 'best' way she could have put it.

I looked back up and looked at my brothers. Wow, that's gonna take some getting used to.

"I'll be back in a week to see how things are going between everyone. You boys have the number just in case right?" Laura asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Darry said, shaking her hand.

"Well, bye Jay. Hopefully I will see your doing good in a week." She said, waving a goodbye.

I just kinda of grinned slightly at her. She shut the door, Tim following her and I slowly turned back to my brothers.

"Are you hungry for lunch, Jaybird?" Darry asked me.

"You can call me Jay, but no thanks." I replied. It felt weird to tell my own brother what to call me.

"Alright. Soda will you show Jay his room." Darry asked, turning toward Soda.

Soda nodded and motioned for me to follow him. I grabbed my bags and followed.

He brought me to the room I vaguely remember having when I was younger. I was really surprised to see my bed the same way and made like no one has touched it since I was gone. The toys I had were pushed into the open closet. I threw my bags down and Soda walked in and stood in front of me.

"We didn't really touch your room once you left." He told me. I could tell he didn't know if it was still a touchy subject.

"Why?" I asked suddenly. Not knowing why I did.

"Mom and dad just told us not to really go in here." He shrugged.

"Um, so they're both,"

"Dead." He whispered, cutting me off.

"Ya, they are. It was a car accident a few months back. It really changed our lives and Darry took custody of Ponyboy and me. It's kind of a touchy subject around Ponyboy though, so it's best not to say anything." He finished.

I nodded.

"Uh, so about Ponyboy." I started.

"He doesn't really think about that day. None of us do. We just are going to leave it in the past. We all hope your better now." He told me, smiling. He really grew up and became a good looking guy. I bet girls loved him. He might only be my older brother by a year, but it's weird that he's older. I guess toughening up makes you act older then you really are.

"A little." I said, not going in to details.

"Do you think he is scared of me?" I question.

"Maybe a little, but it will get better." He assured me. "Come on." He said, walking into the hall.

"Do you remember the gang?" He asked, as we walked down the hall.

"Is that still a thing here? Gangs and greasers and what did we call the other kids?" I said.

"Socs. And yes, it's still a thing and it's worse then when we were young kids. They jump us all the time." Soda explained.

I nodded as we approached the living room.

"I remember Steve and Two-Bit a little. The rest is kind of fuzzy, it's been a while." I said.

"There's Two-Bit, Steve, Dally, Johnny, and of course the three of us." He said.

I nodded and stood there as Soda went to sit next to Ponyboy. I noticed he didn't really make eye contact with me and realized he was probably scared out of his mind about me. I don't really blame him, I hit him when he was only eight.

"So, what do you guys do around here for fun?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Um, there's drag races and parties. Just usually teenage things. Oh, and Ponyboy liked to go to the movies. Don't ya, Pony?" Soda asked, trying to get him more engaged with the conversation.

He just nodded and continued to look down.

I never realized what my anger does to people. Usually I'm hauled off to jail or just another home somewhere, so I never see the person I hurt every again. My stupidness hurts people bad and makes them scared. I always knew I was tough because when I was tough I felt like I was a person. I felt like I could do anything and not feel pain and not get hurt anymore, but I never thought of the people on the other side of the screaming and yelling. I never thought of the person who had to listen to me and get broken down my own stupid feelings. I actually realized that the pain I thought I went through alone I didn't.

Then, I realized the whole reason I started being a bad and terrible person. Because I didn't think I belonged in my family. Everyone had a place in my family but me. Darry was dads child and they did everything together. Soda was moms child and they did everything together and Ponyboy was the youngest so everyone liked him and made sure he was apart of whatever they were doing. But then there was me. I was second youngest and didn't have a place. Or so I thought. I thought no one liked me and I was worthless to my family. I thought I couldn't make it any different. So in my nine year old brain, the only solution to get noticed and loved was to need attention. I tried many different ways, but nothing worked. So, I started acting out. Screaming at my brother and friends and teachers. Just overall being a bad kid. I sure did get attention, so I continued the with the yelling and screaming and fighting, because it gave me the attention I wanted, but one day the screaming and yelling turned into anger and that anger made me do something I always secretly regretted my whole life, but forced myself not to think about it. I hit my baby brother. The one I loved and adored and was closest too. I hit him and hard too. And because of my stupidness I was sent away and never got to fix it. Now because of my stupidness, my baby brother was scared of me returning home. All because of me, my families life got ruined and I was miles away, not able to change a thing.

I instantly felt very sick. I felt like I was going to puke, but tough people don't puke in front of other people. But was I really that tough? Did I even want to be tough anymore? I couldn't think anymore, all I knew was I got the chance to fix my life and my families life that I ruined in the first place and I wasn't going to mess it up. I needed to fix my life and I was going to do it. I knew it would take a while, but I knew exactly where to start, by making my little brother love me again.

{Please ignore the fact that in the book it said that no body has ever hit Ponyboy before, because I changed that in this storyline.

Please review and let me know if I should make this story an actual story or leave it as the one-shot. I have a few ideas to continue it, but don't want to make it worse if you guys like the little being able to imagine thing.

Love you all!}


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

{So, I'm starting this as a full story upon request. Enjoy!}

I completely shut myself out after my realization that I was terrible. I couldn't believe how I let my entire life crumple because I thought I didn't get attention. I was loved so much and I threw that all away. I couldn't believe how selfish I was. I excused myself from the living room and sat in my room all day. When Darry came to get me for dinner I said I didn't want to eat tonight. He didn't argue and let me be. I thought a lot in my bed all alone and tried to think of how I would make my life great again. So many possibilities went around my head. I couldn't pick one and was fed up thinking. I checked the time and noticed it was 9:30. I needed to go out, but didn't want anyone to think I was gonna cause trouble. I looked over at my window and remembered me sneaking out when I was nine. I don't think I was ever caught for that and decided to try my luck again.

I climbed carefully out of the window and snuck around the side of the house. The coast looked clear and I decided to just walk. I ended up at a convenient store and decided to 'buy' a pack of cigarettes. Okay, I know I was trying to get better, but I didn't have money and I really needed a smoke. I walked back to my house. My actual real house and snuck back in the window. The door was still shut and no one seemed concerned I was gone, so I figured I was safe. The clock read 10:00 and I was tired. Usually I went to bed late, but I just needed to sleep.

I was used to sleeping in different rooms and different beds every couple of months, but this felt really weird. It felt like I belonged, but not quite yet. I shoved the thoughts away and went to sleep.

/\/\/

I woke up to the bright sunlight in my eyes. I groaned and got up. I guess I should probably make an appearance today. I threw on the first clothes I could find and opened the door. I stumbled down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Morning Jay." Darry greeted me.

"Uh huh." I replied.

"Usually on weekday mornings we all get up early and I go to work and Soda does too, while Pony goes to school." I gave him a confused look and he must have known what I meant.

"Soda dropped school once mom and dad died. He wanted to help with bills." He explained to me.

Wow my brothers were so nice and thoughtful towards each other. I can't believe all that I missed over six years.

"You will start school Monday." Darry said, next.

I nodded and just stood there.

"You can sit and eat." He offered me some food on a plate.

I took the plate and started to eat. Ponyboy walked into the room and stiffened when he saw me. He abruptly turned around and started to walk out.

"Ponyboy, get in here and eat." Darry said sternly.

I heard a sigh come from him and he came back in. He took a plate from Darry and sat down across from me. He looked very uneasy and normally I would be proud, but it broke me down even more. I haven't felt anything but anger for a long time and everything was coming at me way to fast.

I continued to eat and he started into his. I finished and handed my plate to Darry.

"Usually one makes the meal and the other two do dishes, but I guess now three can do the dishes, but you don't have to today." Darry told me.

I nodded and walked out. Soda was in the living room getting his shoes on.

"Hey, Jay."

"Hi."

"The gang is coming over later, so you can meet them then. They are all excited to see you again." He said.

I nodded and thought that was a lie. Everyone hated me after I hurt Ponyboy. How could they still want to see me?

"You can just do almost whatever around here. It's your home too." Soda said, seeming to see my uneasiness.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. Everything was like it was when I was little.

"When does school let out around here?" I asked.

"Uh, 2:15. Why?"

"Just wondering for Monday." I replied and looked straight ahead.

Ponyboy and Darry came in the living room all ready to go.

"Alright, we will be back later, Jay. Don't cause too much trouble." Darry said.

I grinned a little at that. I've heard that so many times, but this time I think I'm gonna listen.

They all left and I felt really weird being there alone. I wanted to make things right with Pony as soon as possible. I didn't want all my brothers and old friends to act weird around me. I want them to act like I've been here the past six years. I knew that was a pretty big wish, but for some reason I was thinking it could happen if I made things right.

/\/\/

I sat and watched the boring tv all day. I couldn't take it anymore and decided to go out and find something to do. I walked all around the town and the memories came flooding back. I remembered everything. I knew my way around and surprisingly didn't get lost. I ended up in town and I guess school was just getting let out because there was so many teens around. I pulled out a cigarette and started to light it up when I heard a cry of total pain.

I didn't know where it came from, but usually when there was screaming I was involved. I was gonna ignore it, but right when I passed a little alley way I heard the scream again. I squinted against the sun to look down the alley. I saw nothing, but couldn't help my curiosity. I walked all the way down the alley and noticed it curved back behind some buildings. When I turned the corner I saw about four snotty Socs or whatever Soda said those rich kids were called and someone struggling against them.

"Hey!" I yelled at them.

They all turned around at me suddenly and looked a little worried.

"Get out of here!" I screamed heading towards them.

They just stared back at me blankly.

"Now!" I screamed and started running at them. They quickly dropped the person they were holding and ran past me. I took the time to trip one of them on the way past.

I watched them leave and turned toward the lump on the ground. Those stupid teens. Four against one was no fair at all. At least when I fought against someone I kept it fair. Well at least fairer then this.

I approached the lump and when I got closer I felt my mouth fly open. Lying on the ground was no other then Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy?" I questioned.

The boy stirred and faced me. I noticed his face was stressed and he looked to be in pain.

He quickly realized who I was and shrunk back a little.

I sighed heavily and decided if I was gonna make things better now was the time.

"What happened?" I decided to start with that.

He didn't speak and I sighed again and sat down next to him.

"Come on. What happened?" I questioned a little harder now.

"They followed me from school and dragged me down here." He said, I could tell he was about to cry.

"Why?"

"Because they're Socs and will jump any gullible kid they find." He told me, sounding mad suddenly.

"Are you okay?" I asked next.

"Ya." He replied.

"Uh, Ponyboy?"

"Ya?" He looked up at me.

"I shouldn't have hit you." I finally spoke out.

He didn't say anything.

"I gave up my whole life for letting my temper go that one night and I still haven't forgave myself." I sighed.

Still no response.

"I wish I never did that and you would forgive me, but why would you ever do that?"

Nothing.

"I'm... I'm really sorry, Ponyboy." I finally let it out.

He looked at me very seriously. He seemed to be searching for something.

"It's all right." He said.

"No it's not. I'm so stupid and I'm your older brother. I should have been there for you the past six years. To be honest, I really missed all of you."

"I... I missed you too Jay. I begged mom and dad to let you stay. They said you were no good to our family, but I didn't care. I didn't want to loose my older brother. I didn't want to loose you." He said in all one breath. He shakily took in a breath. I thought he would start crying at any moment.

"You saved me though." He then said.

I gave him a confused look.

"You stopped those Socs. They had a blade, you know that right?"

I shook my head.

"I'm your older brother and I'm back home. I promise to protect you from now on. Now let's go home. Wow, I haven't gotten to say that in a while." I said, smiling slightly.

He returned the smile and pushed himself up.

"I'm happy your better Jay." He told me as we walked out of the alley.

"Me too." I replied, even though I wasn't sure if I was completely fine.

We walked back in silence and I felt like a huge boulder was lifted off my chest. My brother wasn't scared of me anymore. My brother actually missed me all these years and most of all, my brother forgave me.

We trotted up the steps and opened the screen door. There were two guys in there and I vaguely remembered them.

"Hey Two-Bit. Hey Steve." Ponyboy greeted.

They nodded a hello and looked at me.

"So, how are ya Jay?" Steve asked.

"Good. A lot better now." I stated, looking at Ponyboy, who smiled slightly.

"That's good to hear." He responded.

They sat back down and continued to watch tv and talk. I was relieved, they seemed to act like I wasn't a terrible person.

Ponyboy limped to the bathroom and I followed.

"Are you sure your alright?" I questioned.

"Ya, just a few sore spots." He replied.

"You gonna tell Darry or Soda?"

"Uh.." He said, looking through the cupboard for medicine.

"Come on, you have to tell them Ponyboy." I said, looking at him.

"Why?" He questioned, he seemed real young. I was only fifteen and it seemed like he was so much younger then fourteen.

"Please just tell them or I will." I said. They needed to know.

"Okay I'll tell them, but it was no big deal." He gave in.

I sighed and walked out.

/\/\/

Dinner was okay. I met Johnny and Dally. They seemed cool. I don't remember much about them. We all ate and talked. Luckily no one focused in on me much, so I just ate and listened.

I looked over at Ponyboy who seemed to be a little uneasy.

I gave him a questioning look and he mouthed out the words later to me. I was going to make sure he told Darry and Soda about the Socs, but I understood he probably didn't want to tell them at dinner.

Everyone left around eight and I went to find Ponyboy who conveniently went to his room.

"You gonna tell 'em or should I?" I asked from the doorway.

"I will, but how do I even start it?"

"Maybe by showing them the big bruise I know you have on your stomach." I said coolly.

His eyes widened in shock.

"I've seen the way people act after a fight or a jumping, Ponyboy." I told him.

"Pony." He muttered.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Pony. You can call me Pony too." He said, a little louder this time.

"Alright, Pony." I said and walked over to him at the bed.

"I may only be a year older than you, Pony, but I've seen more than you will probably ever see. Just, trust me when I say they need to know."

"Come on." I said, standing up.

He stood up too and followed me down the hall hesitantly.

We reached the living room where Soda and Darry were both sitting. Soda was just staring off into space and Darry was reading the newspaper.

I nudged Ponyboy forward.

"Uh, guys." He said, quietly.

Both Darry and Soda looked up.

Ponyboy gulped and looked back at me.

I nodded and he turned back around and slowly lifted up his shirt.

Both Soda and Darry's faces grew instantly worried at the big purple bruise on their baby brothers stomach.

"Pony what happened?" Soda questioned, getting up and heading over.

Darry shot me a huge look of a mix between worried and anger.

"It wasn't me." I mouthed. I didn't blame him for thinking that. He instantly looked bad, but I just shrugged it off.

"I.. I uh.." Ponyboy trailed off.

"He was jumped." I said for him.

Both of their faces looked between the two of us.

"I was walking down town because I was so bored in this house and I heard screaming. I found four Socs around him and I scared them off." I explained.

"You were by yourself, Ponyboy." Darry started, sounding angry.

"I was walking home from school. I didn't know they would follow me." He tried.

"Where were Two-Bit or Steve. Or even Johnny?" Darry asked.

"I didn't want to wait. I didn't think anything would happen." Pony tried so hard to explain.

"Well, you better start thinking because what if Jay wasn't there? Then what would you have done?" Darry asked.

Pony just looked down.

"Go to bed Ponyboy." Darry said.

Ponyboy looked at him confused because it was still early.

"Just go to bed." Darry stated, sighing.

Ponyboy yanked away his shirt from Soda's grasp and stumbled angrily back to his room.

"Thanks, Jay." Darry said. "if you weren't there, who knows what would have happened."

"No problem." I said and turned to leave.

No wonder Pony didn't want to tell Darry. Darry was real hard on him.

I went to my room and heard Soda go into his and Pony's room which apparently they shared.

I heard low whispering through the thin walls and wondered what they were talking about. I strained to listen, but only heard a few words.

"You know he cares." "Well he is right." "Jay really saved you today." "I know" "just try."

I tuned them out after that. I didn't really think about that. What if I wasn't back in Tulsa? Ponyboy would have gotten jumped with no one around to save him. I was starting to think it was meant to be. I felt bad for Ponyboy. He seemed to always get pushed around at school and even here by Darry. I could tell Darry did it to protect him, but the boy needed space. He can't be with someone all the time.

I just hoped Ponyboy wasn't mad I made him tell. It was for his better judgement. If he didn't tell and went somewhere alone again he would be an even easier target now. I already hurt my kid brother, I didn't need other people doing it too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I've been here for a week and everyone has treated me like I was just a part of the gang. No one mentioned the incident from six years ago and everyone acted like I have always been here. I learned how everything worked around the house and I started school. I didn't bother anyone and no one bothered me. Pony was in my grade because he skipped. Man, he was one smart kid. I don't really pay attention in class anyways. I've never gotten good grades, so what was expected to change now?

Today was the day Laura came for her check in. I haven't caused any trouble, so I assumed it would be good. It was definitely hard to turn good so cold turkey, but I was managing I guess. I was itching for a fight a few times, but managed to contain myself.

I was on the couch and Pony was on the floor with Soda. Darry was reading the newspaper in his recliner. Darry told the gang to stay away for a little while because it should just be a family thing when Laura comes by.

The doorbell rang and we all froze. Darry got up abruptly and went to the door.

"Hello." He said formally when the door opened.

"Hello Darrel." Laura said.

"May I come in?" She asked.

Darry nodded and stepped aside. Laura walked in and instantly looked at me.

"How is everything going Jay?" She asked.

"Good. Not too much trouble." I said it the same voice I use for teachers, a bored tone.

"That's good." She said.

"Can I please look around for a bit?" She asked, turning to Darry.

"Of course." He said.

She turned away and went to the kitchen. I heard her looking in things and going through stuff. She was real careful when it came to my inspections. I heard her opening the bedroom doors and closing them back up. She looked in the bathroom and then returned to us in the living room.

"May I speak to Jay?" She asked.

I got up and followed her to the kitchen.

"Everything seems to be good around here." She said and I could tell she was trying to keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Yep." I said.

"How are you getting along with your brothers and old friends?" She then asked in a whisper.

"Fine." I said.

"Okay, how's school?" She then asked.

"The usual." I stated.

"Alright. Can I speak to Ponyboy?" She asked.

"I assume." I said and walked back out the kitchen.

"Pony, she wants to speak with you." I said and sat back on the couch.

"Me?" He choked out.

Soda squeezed his shoulder and gently pushed him along. He took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. I heard hushed voices and awkward silence. It seemed like an eternity before they came back out.

"Everything seems normal here. I will now come every month to check on just Jay and your same social worker will come by for the whole family. I'll be on my way." She said and walked over to the door.

"Thank you." Darry said and opened the door for her.

I watched her leave and we all gave out a breath when the door clicked behind her.

"So, now we will have two visits each month." Pony said quietly.

"It seems so." Soda said and put his hand around him.

It really seemed Pony didn't like the social workers. I could tell he was nervous when Laura entered and his eyes looked anxious while she was here.

"I'll start lunch." Darry said and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go on a walk. I won't be long." I said and got up.

No one stopped me, so I just walked out the door. I needed to go to town and find something to do that wouldn't cause too much trouble. I settled for outside the bar. I didn't go in and I didn't have one drink. I just lit up a cigarette and watched the drunks come out and stumble down the street and some even get into cars. I remembered when that was normal for me. When drinking with so called friends was the highlight of my day. When fighting in bars with forty year old low life's was an enjoyment. When living in foster homes was a tough way to live. I used to love that life and now I hated it. I can't believe I ever did that stuff. I can't believe I stooped that low.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone screaming my name.

"Jay! Hey, Jay is that you?" A voice called.

I turned my head to look down the street and saw a young man around my age coming down the street.

I then realized it was my old pal Chris. Chris was in my first foster home with me and kind of helped me down the path of anger and frustration when I was young and stupid. Chris was an actual friend. He was probably the only real friend I had the last six years. Chris was a slim guy with blond hair. He had the blackest eyes I've ever seen and he was tall.

"Chris?" I questioned.

We shook hands and looked at each other. He looked so different then six years ago, but I knew it was him.

"How you been?" He asked.

"Great. I'm finally back home after six years." I said, making sure to keep my voice in a tough tone.

"Really? Your old folks wanted you back?" He asked.

"Something like that." I stated, not wanting to go into details.

"Well, I'm sure your giving them hell aren't you?" He asked, all too amused.

"Actually no. I've sort of given up that hardcore lifestyle." I said.

He burst out laughing.

"That's funny, Jay, give up his badass life? Like that could ever happen." He laughed.

I just stared at him blankly.

"You're, you're serious?" He asked, his grin suddenly disappearing.

I just nodded my head and took a puff on my cigarette.

"Well, okay then. You want to have one drink, just for fun?" He asked, pointing to the bar behind me.

I looked at the bar and then back at him.

"I'll pass this time. I've got to get home." I said and turned back down the street.

I could feel his eyes burning my back. I knew he was in complete shock, but he didn't know me anymore. I wanted to give up my bad life. Ya, drinking every once in a while wasn't bad, but it was for a fifteen year old who is supposed to have a good guardian.

I walked back home and threw down my cigarette. Life could be handled without a drink to make it better.

/\/\/

I was working on homework with Pony at the table when the door slammed open.

"It's forty five right?" I asked frustrated that I couldn't do my work, but my younger brother could.

He looked at my paper and then shook his head.

"It's fifty four." He said and placed my paper back down.

"I was close." I said and scribbled down the answer.

He just grinned and continued to work.

Two-Bit came in and opened the icebox.

"Got any beer." He questioned after a few seconds of looking.

"If you ain't seeing it in front of your face, then we ain't got any." I said smartly.

"Well, I thought Pony was the smart one 'round here." He said, shutting the icebox.

"Oh, trust me, he is." I said and shoved my paper away.

"It ain't that hard." Pony put in.

"Ya, for you. Your brain is so big, I'm surprised it hasn't exploded yet." I said and stood up.

"You quitting?" He asked.

"I'll come back to it." I said and went out for a smoke.

The air was clear as the smoke filled my lungs. I exhaled the smoke and watched it float away from my mouth. I sat on the porch swing and I was there so long Pony came out and sat next to me.

"You finish your homework?" I asked, not looking away from the sky.

"Ya, I did yours too." He said.

"You didn't need to do that." I said and looked at him.

He just shrugged.

"You're an alright kid." I said and smiled slightly.

He didn't say anything and just stared at the sky.

"Come on." I said and stood up.

He gave me a confused look.

"We are gonna go find something to do." I said.

"Darry won't want us out on a school night." He said and winced at the thought of Darry.

"He won't mind if we are together." I said and motioned for him to follow. He gave in and followed me down the steps and away from the house.

"Where we going." He asked, when we entered the town.

"Just walking." I said.

We continued to walk and I saw a familiar face.

"Hey Jay." Chris said, walking up to me and Pony.

"Hey, Chris. Where you off too?" I asked, slumping against a lamp post.

"Just the bar for a drink. You and this kid want to come?" He offered.

"Nah, I told you before I don't want that stuff anymore." I said. I noticed Pony stiffen at the mention of a bar.

"Come on, Jay. Are you going soft on me?" He asked.

I didn't say anything and he huffed.

"Who is this kid your running off with anyway?" He asked, sounding mad.

"This is my kid brother, Ponyboy." I stated and slung my arm around him. He stiffened at the touch, but then relaxed.

"Your kid brother? Why I bet he's never drank nothing before. It's the perfect time to start!" He exclaimed.

"No way Chris. Don't you ever think to give my kid brother any of that stuff or your head will become my own personal bowling ball." I threatened, suddenly getting very angry.

"Well, at least I don't go soft because my family actually wanted me back after I hit the very kid brother I'm sticking up for right now." He spat back at me.

"At least my brothers wanted me back. I don't see your family wanting you back in their lives." I said, angrily.

"They only wanted you back, so it looked good on their end. They don't give a damn about you and it will always be that way." He stated.

Usually at that comment my blood would rage through my body and I would lunge for him. Usually my head would fill with all the possible ways I could kill him at that very moment. Usually my mind would explode and I would make him pay. But, that's not what happened. My mind went blank and I felt a pain in my heart. I felt like my blood left my body. I felt like I needed a slap to get focused again. I felt... Hurt.

I didn't let it show through to the outside the slightest bit, but I backed down.

"Night Chris." Was all I said and turned Pony and myself around.

If Chris said anything as we were leaving I didn't hear it. I wasn't listening, I was thinking how he could possibly think he knew how my life was changing. My one true friend from the past six years was now on my hate list.

"You know that ain't true right?" Pony softly asked when we rounded the corner of our street.

"What ain't true?" I asked.

"We didn't want you back to look good to the state. We wanted you back because we missed you." He said.

"I know." I said.

He seemed ready to bawl at any moment.

"Hey, don't go all bawl baby on me." I said in a colder voice then my previous statement.

He sniffed if back and made the tears go away.

"Don't you ever go near Chris, you hear?" I said seriously. Chris was bad news and now knew Pony and the importance he was to me.

Pony nodded and we walked up the steps.

"Where you two been?" Darry asked immediately when we walked in. I could smell dinner and figured Soda was cooking.

"Just went out for a little. We were together." I said and looked at Pony. He looked nervous of what Darry would say next.

"Okay." Darry said.

I was surprised and I knew Pony was too. Darry just said it was okay that me and Pony went out into town on a school night. That was weird and I've only been here for a little bit to know that is weird for Darry.

Pony instantly relaxed and we sat down next to Johnny and Two-Bit who were at the house.

Of all the homes I've been to over the last six years, being back to your real home, was by far the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

One month. I have been back home for one whole month. I only got in one fight and I walked away without any harm, so my brothers never found out. One month back home has been amazing. I feel like I truly belong at a place. I am never excluded and I am never treated differently. Life was good.

I only saw Chris one other time and he just snarled and me and gave me a creepy smile as he passed. I ignored it and continued to walk.

I was working on homework with Pony again and I've been getting better. I knew most of the answers with certainty and didn't need to ask him for help.

The doorbell chimed and I froze. No one rang the doorbell at our house. It was always unlocked and everyone who usually came by knew that. I listened as Darry opened the door. He had a early day, so he was home.

"Oh, Laura, how nice to see you." He said.

Why on earth was Laura here? It wasn't our monthly check in and I didn't do anything bad. Did I?

I slowly got up and walked into the living room, Pony right behind me.

"Please come in." Darry said and Laura stepped inside.

I then noticed Tim was with her. He stepped in after her and just stood behind her. I gulped and waited for the words.

"Upon your request, we are here to take Jay from your custody." She said.

Those words. Those words right there I was so used too, but I never thought I would hear them again.

"Upon request?" Darry asked, clearly confused.

"We got your call and we stamped the paper work. Jay is once again the states property." She said and motioned for me to start packing.

Anger grew inside of me and I stomped down the hall to my room. I slammed my door and started packing my clothes.

Darry wanted me gone! Darry called the state and gave me back to the state. I was the states problem now. Darry didn't like me here. Darry couldn't stand that I was getting along with everyone and was happy again after six years. Darry was evil.

Why would Darry even want me gone? I didn't do anything bad. Compared to other homes I've been at, I was a complete angel here. I didn't know why Darry gave me up once again, but I wasn't gonna dwell on it. That boy that decided to change for the better to save his relationship with his brothers was now gone. The old Jay was back and man did I miss him.

I stuffed my last shirt in the bag and zipped it up. I opened the door and walked out the door of the house without a word or a goodbye. Darry was saying things to me, but I didn't listen at all. I heard Pony's soft voice say goodbye, but I didn't care enough to stop and return it. If my older brother didn't want me, why would any of my brothers want me?

I got in the car and stared straight ahead. I didn't know if Darry and Pony walked out of the house and I didn't care if they did.

I waited for Laura to come to the car and drive me off to another foster home. It was official, I broke the record for shortest time spent at a home. One month.

/\/\/

We drove for a good hour before stopping. The whole time I felt complete anger wash over my body. I needed to hit something, anything, but knew Tim would sock me if I tried.

Laura turned around in her seat after she cut the engine and looked at me.

"I don't know what you did, but this is the only home we could find within short notice. I really thought you were good at your real home." She said and looked disappointed.

I wanted to say I don't know what I did either, but I kept it inside.

"This is the Ronald house and they have all foster children. They have two boys and a girl. The one boy is seventeen and the other is twelve. The girl is eight. They all seem to get along and Mr. And Mrs. Ronald were so kind to take you in. They've been looking for another child to foster, but couldn't find one until now. You will be homeschooled by Mrs. Ronald. Don't mess this home up too Jay. Pretty soon it will be just the orphanage till your eighteen for you." She said and got out of the car.

I grabbed my bag and climbed out. The house was huge. It was a milky white with green touches. The door was green and it looked welcoming. I didn't care where I was anymore as long as I had a roof and three meals a day.

I followed Laura in and Mrs. And Mr. Ronald met us at the door.

"Hello, Laura. You must be Jay." Mrs. Ronald exclaimed excitedly.

I just nodded and didn't say anything. I didn't really care about first impressions. I felt like any happiness I had inside of me was drained out and fed to a hungry tiger.

"Please come in. Henry can show you your room." Mrs. Ronald said.

We walked in and I noticed the house was white and big on the inside. Everything looked expensive and old. Lined up by the stairs were three kids.

A boy that must have been the twelve year old stepped forward.

"Henry will show you around as well." Mrs. Ronald said, sweetly.

He started to walk and I followed.

"I'll be back in a week Jay." Laura called after me.

I didn't turn around or answer her. I just followed Henry and looked around.

The stairs had paintings of people going all the way up it. It seemed to be everyone in the family from years ago.

We ran out of stairs and turned down a hallway. At the fourth door we stopped.

"This is your room. Mine is the next one, Paula's is the second one, and Drake's is the third one. Mr. And Mrs. Ronald's room is the first one. Dinner will be served when the bell is rung." He said, formally and headed back down the hall.

That was the weirdest twelve year old I've ever met.

I opened the door and looked inside the room. It was huge and had a big window that looked out into the back yard. The walls were white and there was a closet that I could live in. The bed was a queen sized and the dresser was huge with a mirror connected to it. This house was amazing.

I plopped down on the bed and threw my bag across the floor. I could get used to this lifestyle, but something felt empty. I felt like it wasn't loud enough. It felt like there wasn't any arguing. There wasn't much action. There was no Pony, or Soda, or even Darry.

I stopped. No, I couldn't have these feelings overcome me. Darry called them in and sent me away. He is the reason I'm away from Ponyboy and Soda and the gang. He is the reason my anger and frustration is back. He is the reason I'm not gonna be sad about being separated from my brothers, because without Ponyboy around, I didn't have to turn for the better. If my brothers weren't here for me to hurt them, then I could let my anger out.

/\/\/

I heard the bell and remembered that meant dinner. I got off the bed and followed the older boy, uh, Drake, down the stairs. We walked into the kitchen and I smiled at its size. This would be good if I ever got hungry.

He sat down and everyone else did too. There was an empty seat next to the little girl, Paula and I sat down.

"Do you like your room?" Mrs. Ronald asked.

I nodded and looked at my plate. My food was already plated and it was a lot. A big chicken leg with mashed potatoes and gravy. The mashed potatoes and gravy tasted homemade.

We ate in silence and I noticed Drake kept looking at me. I ignored it and continued to eat.

When we were done Mrs. Ronald took the plates and did the dishes while Mr. Ronald told the three kids to show me a complete tour of the house.

"This is the piano room." Henry said.

He already showed me the bathroom, living room, family room, basement, garage, and classroom for our homeschooled sessions.

"That's about it." Drake said, clearly bored with the tour.

"What do you all do around here all day?" I asked, trying to just start some conversation.

"We do our lessons for school and then whatever." Henry explained to me.

Paula then started waving her hands at Henry and he returned the weird hand motions.

"She is deaf. Mrs. Ronald will teach you sign language as one of your lessons." Henry told me.

I nodded. This girl was deaf. That must be hard. I slapped myself. No, I don't care about these people. I don't care about anyone any more because if I can't trust my own brothers then who can I trust? I walked away from them and found my way to my room.

I sat on the bed and thought about what the last month was like. I laughed at myself. I was such an idiot to think my life would go back to normal. My life was nothing but normal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Jay? Are you up?" I was awoken by knocking on the door and Mrs. Ronald's sweet voice.

"Ya." I choked out, still tired.

"Your school lessons start in fifteen minutes. I suggest to get breakfast before that." She said and I heard her soft footsteps down the hall.

I groaned and got up. Being asked nicely to get up was weird. I liked getting woken up by Darry's threatening voice or Pony and Soda coming in and sitting on me till I woke up.

I pushed those thoughts away from me. I needed to stop thinking back on my brothers. They didn't want me and I didn't want them, end of story.

I changed into a shirt and jeans that were ripped. I didn't care about my hair and opened my door.

All the other doors in the hallway were open, so I assumed they were all up already. I trudged my way down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

Drake, Henry, Paula, and Mrs. Ronald's were all sitting around the table eating cereal.

"Nice of you to join us." Mrs. Ronald said.

I nodded and grabbed the cereal and a bowl. I poured the cereal and then opened the milk. I found a spoon and sat down in the same spot as last night.

We all ate in silence and when we finished Mrs. Ronald led us to the classroom. There was two long tables in the center that we sat at. I sat next to Drake and just waited. I haven't ever been homeschooled and I didn't know how it worked.

"You guys will all be doing math first today, but different levels. We will then do our own levels of reading and science. Then after lunch we will do social studies and you will be done." Mrs. Ronald said. While she was speaking, Henry was signing it all to Paula.

She passed out math worksheets and pencils. The other kids started working on them and I looked at mine.

Everything was completely new to me. I don't know where she thought I knew this stuff, but she was busy with Paula almost the entire time.

I attempted the problems and came up with answers that made at least a little sense. I figured she would tell me later if I was wrong, so I just went with my gut.

We did our math, reading, and science all before lunch. Everything was super boring. I actually liked public school better. At least there some kid is bound to make a smart remark and give us some comic relief in our day. Here it was just solid work till you finished.

Mrs. Ronald made us sandwiches for lunch and then we went straight back to our school work. Drake finished early and got to leave. Paula finished next and left the room. I finished at the same time Henry did and was walking out with him.

"Can I have a word with you, Jay?" Mrs. Ronald asked.

I was so close to leaving too. I turned around and walked over to her.

"How was your lessons? I'm sorry I couldn't help you more today." She said to me.

"They were easy enough. I got through them." I lied.

"That's good. Well, I won't keep you held up all day. You may go." She said.

I turned back around and walked out the door. I really hated all this nice talk and politeness. At my real house we all got along, but there was a few outbursts of a fight between some of us at times. I wanted that back. I wanted my brothers back. I wanted my life back. I knew they didn't want me, but I couldn't find a reason why.

I headed back to my room and sat at the desk. I tried so hard to wrap my head around why they wouldn't want me, but I couldn't think of anything. I decided to except that I must have done something and I should forget about them forever.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on my door.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"There's someone on the phone for you." Drake's voice said through the door.

I looked over at the phone on the nightstand. I slowly approached it and raised the receiver to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Jay?" I heard Soda's voice ask.

I groaned on the inside. What did they want. Just when I was trying to forget them.

"Soda?" I made myself ask.

"Oh, Jay. How are you? We are trying to sort this mess out." He said into the phone.

I grew very confused.

"What mess?" I asked seriously.

"The whole sending you away thing." He said like it was obvious.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Jay, you know Darry didn't actually call the state to send you away right? We've all been so great since you came back. We didn't want to send you away." He said. I could hear the sadness in his voice.

I didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"You know we all still want you right?" He asked.

"Right?" He then pleaded more loudly.

"Uh, no.." I confessed.

"Jay! We are trying so hard to get an explanation of why you were given back to the state. We didn't want you gone." He said, almost sounding mad, but surprised at the same time.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Ya, Darry is at the office right now getting answers. It must have been a glitch or something, but we will make sure to get you back. I promise and Darry already promised me and Pony." Soda said.

"Ok." Was all I could say this time.

"Uh, Soda I have to go. Keep in touch." I said.

"Alright, bye Jay." He said.

"Bye." I said in a whisper and hung up the phone.

Darry didn't call the state. My brothers wanted me. My brothers missed me. I was loved. I was truly loved. I was such a dork. How did I not see they wanted me? The day I was taken away, Pony and Darry looked absolutely shocked I was being taken away. I should have saw that they wanted me. I didn't cause trouble. I didn't hate my brothers. My brothers loved me, so I loved them.

But what happened where they thought Darry called and sent me away? That's real bad on their part if they messed something up and took an innocent child away from his family. I racked my brain trying to think, but again came up with nothing. I needed answers and I was gonna find them.

I just don't know where to start.

/\/\/

I've been at this house for a week and I hated it. Everyone was polite to me all the time and it was weird. I've been to houses were kids were abused, so I guess it's good that doesn't happen here, but I couldn't get over how strange everything was.

I woke up everyday and did school and was always done around one. Henry and Paula were always together and I found out they were here the longest. Henry's mom died when he was real young and his father didn't want him because he reminded him of his mom. Paula's parents couldn't handle the fact she was deaf and sent her away until they were more suitable to take care of her. That hasn't happened yet.

Drake was abused by both his parents all his life and was eventually taken away about two years ago. Him being beaten by his parents made him have a tough shell. He reminded me of a greaser.

Laura was due to come by today and I was hoping for my first clue of answers.

I was listening to Henry play the piano in the piano room while Paula danced around even though she couldn't hear him play, when the doorbell rang.

"Kids! Come to the family room!" Mrs. Ronald called through the huge house.

Henry stopped playing and signed to Paula. She signed back and we went to the family room.

Laura was standing in the door way.

"Hello Jay, how have you been the past week?" She asked, stepping inside.

"Why was I taken from my brothers." I said. I didn't need the small talk.

She sighed, "I'm sorry Jay. I don't know much, but I do know your brothers are trying very hard to get you back." She said.

I smiled on the inside. My brothers wanted me back. I now confirmed it.

"Well, until he is back with his real family, we are happy to take him under our roof." Mrs. Ronald said and smiled towards me.

I smiled slightly back.

"May I look around?" She asked.

"Certainly." Mrs. Ronald answered.

We all stayed in the living room while Laura walked around the house. She came back in the family room and smiled.

"Everything seems normal. Are you happy here Jay?" She asked.

I just nodded.

"Well then, I'll be on my way. I hope to see you soon with your brothers." Laura said and let herself out.

"Me too." I muttered and left the room.

/\/\/

"Excuse me?" I asked walking into the living room where Mr. And Mrs. Ronald were sitting.

"Yes, Jay?" Mrs. Ronald asked, looking up at me.

"I was wondering if I could go out for a little bit?" I asked.

I haven't been out of the house since the day I came here. I was homeschooled now so I didn't leave for school. I didn't have any friends and I didn't really know my way around, but I was so tired of being stuck in the house.

I have been in the yard a few times, but that's it.

"I don't know. You don't really know your way around." Mrs. Ronald said, worried.

"Oh let the boy go. He can't be stuck in a house all the time." Mr. Ronald came to my rescue.

"Well alright." Mrs, Ronald gave in.

"Thank you." I said and left the room.

I pulled on my shoes and left the house.

I didn't even know what city I was in. I realized I was never told. I walked down the roads and looked at all the huge houses. These people had a lot of money, I thought. I bet these people and the Socs would get along great. I crossed a street and saw some teenage boys.

"Could you tell me where town is?" I asked them.

"Go down this street and turn right. Keep going straight and you should be getting into town." A boy with shaggy blonde hair said.

I nodded and headed down the street. I followed the boys instructions and it did lead me to town. It looked like Tulsa except bigger. I found a little shop that sold cigarettes. I planned on paying, but realized I had no money. I looked around and saw the cashier working with someone. I swiftly lifted up a cigarette pack and lighter and shove them in my pockets. I pretended to look at magazines before leaving unnoticed.

I pulled out a cigarette and fiddled with the lighter. It wouldn't give me a flame and I was getting annoyed. I banged on the bottom and tried again. I crossed a street and tried one last time. The lighter gave me a flame, but I couldn't enjoy my victory, because a slim piece of silver out of the corner of my eyes made contact with my skin and all I saw was black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I heard beeping in the distant and it reminded me of a car alarm. It was constant and I wished it would stop. I tried to ignore it but I was getting real annoyed. I heard a door slam open and then several footsteps drawing closer. I tried to open my eyes and look around but I couldn't. I felt a hand grab mine and I tried to grab it back but again I couldn't feel anything, but the hand on mine.

I heard voices but I couldn't make them out. I strained to hear but ended up getting exhausted. The voices and beeping stopped and I was met with what I think was sleeping.

/\/\/

The beeping soon came back and I got annoyed again. What was that? I listened to the rhythmic beeping for a long time before I was completely fed up. I made my eyes open and when I did I instantly felt pain flood to my body.

I looked at myself up and done and noticed I was in an unfamiliar bed. I then looked around the room and saw machines and weird gadgets everywhere surrounding me. On the floor was Ponyboy and on a plastic chair was Darry.

"Darry?" I croaked. I then remembered that I wasn't under his custody and I was living with the Ronald family. Everything came flooding back and I remembered the silver thing. It must have been a car I didn't see when I crossed the street. How was I not dead?

"Darry?" I tried again.

He stirred and instantly looked up at me. When he saw me his face looked worried but relieved at the same time.

"What... What happened?" I asked, wanting a clear story.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" He asked instead.

"Fine I guess. What happened?" I asked again.

He sighed and told me.

"You were hit by a car. Once they hit you they fled. Luckily someone walking found you and called the ambulance. You have been unconscious for three days." He said.

Ponyboy started to stir and I wondered what time it was.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Around four in the morning." He answered.

"Jay?" Pony asked once he was aware of his surroundings.

"Ya, I'm alive." I said and looked down at him.

He grinned and I noticed through the dark room that his face was marked with try tear streaks running down them.

My kid brother was worried about me. Was I that bad off? Well I did get hit by a car.

"I'm going to get a doctor." Darry said and stood up.

He left the room and I looked at the ceiling.

"I was worried 'bout ya." Pony said softly.

"Ya? How bad was I?" I asked, hoping I could make him tell me before Darry came back in.

"I don't know. You looked real bad off." He muttered into the darkness.

The door opened swiftly and a man that I'm guessing was the doctor stepped inside. Darry was right behind him.

"Glad your awake." The doctor said.

I kept my mouth shut and watched him look at the machines. It was then that I noticed the beeping sound was my heart monitor and I'm now glad it didn't stop when I wanted it too.

"Everything seems good. I'll give you a different amount of medicine since your up and I just want to check a few more things." He stated.

"What exactly is wrong with me?" I asked and tried not to sound childish.

The pain I was feeling was in my head, stomach, leg, and arm.

"When the car hit you it gave you a concussion. Your leg was broken pretty bad and your arm was too. You bruised a few ribs, but other then those minor injuries you are fine. You got lucky." He said.

I winced at the word lucky. I didn't want to be lucky. Lucky was for people who had little hope.

I then felt the weight on my left leg. There was definitely a cast under the sheets. I looked down at my left arm and it was in a cast too. I felt something compressing on my ribs and assumed it was a bandage.

"Everything seems normal. A nurse will check on you in the morning." The doctor said and walked out with his clipboard.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked and felt bad for asking that way.

"Mrs. Ronald thought it would be better to call us because we are your actual family." Darry told me.

"What hospital am I at?" I asked, realizing I was at least an hour away from them to begin with.

"They transferred you to our hospital because it had the best doctors that could help you." Darry then said.

I then felt tired again and shut my eyes. Darry and Pony didn't say anything for a while, so I opened my eyes to peek at them. They were both back asleep and I thought of how much sleep they got the past week when I've been gone and especially the last few days. I let my eyelids close and I fell into a pain free sleep.

/\/\/

I heard a big crash and then a string of swear words to follow. I woke up with a start, but instantly winced from the pain that came to my head and ribs.

"Good going, you woke him up." I heard Steve say.

I looked to my right and saw Soda, Steve, Ponyboy, and Two-Bit in my hospital room.

"It wasn't my fault. Soda made me laugh!" Two-Bit protested.

"Figures it was you two." I muttered.

Pony grinned at me from the floor and I grinned back.

"You feel alright?" Soda asked.

"I guess." I replied.

"What time... Actually what day is it?" I asked.

"It's around five and it's Tuesday. Darry said you woke up this morning around four." Soda informed me.

I nodded and looked at my cast. It felt weird on my arm.

The door opened and I looked up. Darry walked in with a big bag of what looked like food. He noticed I was awake and his mouth twitched with something that might have been a smile.

He started passing out burgers and looked at me. I shook my head. They all started into their burgers like it was their first meal in ages. I grinned.

"What's the news on when I'm getting out of here?" I asked once they started on their second burgers.

"Doctor said by Thursday if you feel up to it." Darry said.

"That's in two days." I complained.

"It ain't that long." Soda said.

I huffed and tried to cross my arms. My cast smacked my chest and other arm. Two-Bit started laughing again and Soda chuckled while Pony tried to hide a grin.

"I see that, Pony." I said, angrily, but jokingly.

"Where will I go?" I then asked, once everyone died down.

"I'm going to sign the papers tomorrow to officially take you back in my custody." Darry said.

"How did I get sent away anyways?" I asked, wanting to know the story behind this.

"The state organization got a call from someone and they must have made them believe it was me. Somehow it slipped through and you got sent away." Darry said.

How could the state just let someone get sent away through a phone call! There should be more of a system then just that. I got angry again, but didn't let it show.

Two-Bit stole Steve's last piece of burger and that resulted in them running around the small hospital room. Steve got close to socking Two-Bit but he made an escape out of the room. Steve followed and then it was just me with my brothers.

"I'm gonna make sure they don't kill each other." Soda said and got up.

"Want me to go get the doctor?" Darry asked.

I shrugged and he decided to just go anyways.

Then it was just me and Ponyboy.

"Was I really that bad off?" I asked him.

"Ya." He replied quietly and looked at his shoes.

"How bad?" I asked.

"Doc said your back might have been broken when he first saw ya, but they realized it wasn't. I thought you weren't gonna be able to walk ever again." He said and tears welled in his eyes.

"Hey, hey. I'm fine now. Don't go and cry on me." I said.

He sniffed and looked at me.

"Come here." I said and put my hand on the bed.

He came over and sat on the bed, facing me. I looked at him and smiled. He looked so young and scared. His green eyes had hope and relief in them.

"Two days and then I'm out of this bed." I said to change the subject.

"My classes have been boring without you." He said.

"Ya, well we were only in math and science together." I said.

"Most interesting classes of the day when you were there." He told me.

"I bet." I replied.

The doctor came in with Darry and I was once again inspected fully.

"We are just going to give you a pain pill now since you are planning on leaving in two days." He said.

I nodded. Great, more pain I'll have to feel in my leg and arm.

"The nurse will be in to adjust your medicine and water intake in a minute." He said and walked out.

Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit came back in and looked at us.

"Two days like he said before." Darry informed them.

They nodded and sat back down.

A nurse that looked to be in her early twenties came in and adjusted my medicine. She had blonde hair and was a looker for sure. Two-Bit almost fell off his hair drooling over her. She flashed me a smile before leaving and made a point to flip her hair right in front of Two-Bit. Once she closed the door he inched out of his seat.

"Oh, let her work." Steve scolded.

Two-Bit flashed him his best innocent smile and I grinned.

We all sat around and just talked about life and at some point played cards. Pony was on the edge of my bed, Soda and Steve were on the ground, and Two-Bit and Darry were on the two plastic white chairs.

They all left at some point in the night because everyone either had school or work. Darry said he felt bad for leaving me, but I told him it was fine. If I could handle living in little shack for two nights while running from a family, I could handle being in a little hospital room for a night by myself.

They said goodbye and left. I was bored once they left and forced myself to sleep, so I wouldn't be bored. Two more days, just two more days.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thursday came fast enough. Once school and work ended Wednesday afternoon all the gang came over. This time Johnny and Dally too. It was funny seeing seven guys cram into a little hospital room. The doctor said it was too many but Darry made sure everyone got in.

Thursday afternoon Darry got off work early to come get me. He signed the paper work on Wednesday and it was official. Darry was my guardian again. He came with no one because they were working or at school.

"You will come back every couple of weeks for your broken arm and leg." The Doctor was telling me as I sat up in the bed.

I felt weak but was determined to not let it show because I wanted out of here.

"You need to use crutches when walking." He then added and the nurse handed them to me.

I groaned on the inside and tried to stand up. Darry grabbed my one arm and helped me. The doctor had me stand in a comfortable position to adjust the crutches. He told me I had to go out in a wheel chair which I thought was ridiculous, but if he was letting me leave I wasn't going to complain.

Darry wheeled me out in the chair while I had my crutches slung over my knees. We left the hospital and Darry insisted on helping me get into the car. Once inside he returned the wheel chair and started up the engine to go home.

All the way home I pressed my head against the cool glass. I felt weak and sore. My leg throbbed and my arm cast was heavy. School would be very interesting.

I got home and Darry told me to sit on the couch. I listened but hoped I wouldn't be babied now that I was hurt. I reached for the tv remote and hissed at the pain in my ribs. Darry was luckily in the kitchen grabbing water for my medicine and didn't hear it.

"Take this and this." He said, handing me two pills and water.

"Why two?" I asked.

"One for the pain and one to prevent infection is what the doctor said." He replied.

I swallowed the two pills with the water and carefully slung my left leg onto the empty couch space beside me. He sat in his recliner and read the newspaper. I noticed he does that a lot.

I must have fell asleep because I woke up to a hand on my forehead.

"Dar, he feels awfully hot." I heard Soda say.

I kept my eyes shut and just listened for a little bit.

"It's probably just the moving from the hospital to here." I heard Darry's voice say.

Another bigger and slightly harder hand then touched my forehead. It was removed after a second and replaced by a cool dishcloth.

"I'll keep an eye on it." Darry said.

My hope of not getting babied went down the drain. Oh well, at least they cared.

"Where's Pony?" Soda then asked.

I made sure to fight the sleepiness and listen.

"He went out a little while ago with Johnny. He knows curfew." Darry said back.

Darry sounded different. His voice seemed to have a slight care free tone in it. School nights weren't usually days Darry let Pony go out. I only had to be here for two days to figure that one out.

I forced my eyes open and removed the cloth from my head.

"You feel okay?" Darry instantly asked.

"Ya. Could I move to my room?" I asked him.

He nodded and walked over to help.

"I think I got it." I tried to tell him, but he grabbed my arm anyways.

My crutches I had to use now were right by the couch and I grabbed them. Once I got both of them under my arms, Darry let go. I hobbled down the hallway to my room with the crutches. It was definitely a weird feeling to only have one real leg and two fake ones. I also could barely grab the left crutch because of my broken arm.

I stumbled to my bed and sat down gingerly. I put down the crutches and laid down. I felt out of energy and I barely moved. I assumed I wasn't going to school tomorrow, but I didn't know what Darry was thinking. I figured I would see what happened in the morning.

I shut my eyes and let the weakness take over my body as I fell into a deep sleep.

/\/\/

I woke up to the bright sunlight shining in my room. I could tell it was way past time to go to school. I felt groggy but wanted to get up. I used my right arm to push myself up and off the bed. I balanced on my good foot while I grabbed the crutches.

I hobbled out of my room and into the kitchen. I seemed to be home alone which I didn't mind. I noticed an empty glass and my two pill bottles on the kitchen table. I stumbled over to it and grabbed the glass. I ditched the crutches and just shuffled to the sink. I filled up the glass and shuffled back to the table, careful to not spill the water.

I opened the pill bottles and took one out of each. I swallowed them and drank the water. I wasn't hungry for food and grabbed my crutches again to walk to the couch. I walked through the kitchen and rounded the corner. I missed the width of the opening and my left crutch got stuck on the wall. I tumbled to the ground and definitely felt the pain.

"Shit." I mumbled.

My leg and arm still felt the same and my good arm and leg didn't hurt to much. Luckily no one was here to witness it because it would be more then embarrassing.

I couldn't figure out how to get up and got frustrated. I grabbed my crutches and crawled to the couch. I managed to get up on the couch.

One day and I already fell. Great.

/\/\/

I watched tv and slept the day away on the couch. Going to the bathroom was a pretty interesting journey but I made it. The screen door opened and slammed behind Pony and Johnny.

"Hey Jay." Pony greeted.

"How was school?" I asked.

"Okay I guess." He replied.

He took off his worn blue backpack and pulled out four books.

"Geez, that's a lot of homework." I said and turned back to the tv.

I could feel him grin and soon two of the books were plopped down on my lap.

"It's yours." He said.

I groaned and looked at Johnny. He was watching me and Pony with interest.

I sighed. "Either of you got a pencil?" I asked, opening my math book.

Pony reached back into his backpack and pulled out three pencils. He gave me one and Johnny another.

We all sat there and did our homework. I definitely would not have done it if I didn't have Pony's help.

"You doing anything tonight?" I asked Pony and Johnny.

"Probably not." Pony replied.

"Dal asked me to go with him tonight." Johnny spoke up.

"He tell you where?" I asked.

He shook his head no.

"I should get going anyways. Dal said he will be at Buck's." Johnny said and stood up.

"Bye Johnny." Pony said.

I nodded at him and he nodded back and left.

"Nine is twenty four right?" I asked Pony, once I looked back at my work.

"Seventy two." Pony chuckled.

"Right..." I said and erased my answer.

/\/\/

"How ya feeling?" Soda asked me when he came home from work with Steve.

"Alright." I replied.

"I'm glad your back here." He said and plopped down next to me on the couch.

I didn't say anything and he started in on a conversation with Steve.

Man, my ribs hurt something awful. I knew I had to take those pills soon, but I wasn't itching to get up and get them.

"Where's Pony?" Soda suddenly asked.

"Room." I replied and leaned my head back.

I felt Soda's weight being lifted off the couch. I looked at him and he was heading down the hall. Steve sat down on the ground and I soon heard the sound of a pillow hitting. I rolled my eyes. I swear I was more mature then Soda and he was my older brother.

I decided to get up. I fumbled with my crutches and was thankful that Steve didn't bother to help me. I didn't want help. I made my way to my room and plopped onto my bed. I already slept half the day away, but another couple of hours didn't seem like a bad idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Saturday. Two full days without having to worry about missing school. I didn't like school but I wasn't planning on failing a grade. Darry already told me I was going on Monday.

I was on the couch with Pony and Darry was in his recliner. Soda was on the ground. It was just the four of us and I decided to ask the question I've been wondering about every since I found out this whole situation was a mix up.

"So, how did I get sent away?" I finally managed to say.

No one said anything and we all looked at Darry. He sighed and started in.

"I don't really know. They said they got a call and it was somehow skipped over and stamped down." He told us.

"How would they let a phone call determine that though? They had no way of knowing it was you." Soda piped in.

"I don't know Soda. Some how it happened." Darry said.

We all sat in silence for a minute or two.

"But... Who would want to send Jay away?" Pony said in a small voice after a few minutes.

I haven't thought about that. For me to get sent away someone who knows our information had to have wanted to separate us. Someone knew who Darry was and that he was my legal guardian. Someone wanted to sabotage our family. But who?

"I don't know, but I'm gonna figure it out." I said angrily.

"No you aren't little man." Darry spoke firmly.

I looked at him in confusion. It was he first time he used a nickname on me and I wondered why he was against me finding out answers.

"Jay, we don't need more trouble then we already have. We all need to be extra careful from now on. If it happens again then we will look into it, but not until then." He said sternly.

I slung my head down and looked at my cast. Darry had a point. Those social workers will be up our butts for a while now and we needed to be extra careful. I just wish I could somehow find out who did this to us.

/\/\/

Sunday came and went in a blink of an eye. I had to manage going to school again. My ribs were better and my head was fine, but my casts were definitely going to be a struggle.

"Jay, I'm driving you to school because it's too far to walk with crutches." Darry informed me at the table.

"I can walk." I started to say.

"I'm driving you all this week at least. Then when you get more used to the crutches you can walk." Darry told me.

I nodded and took the last bite of my eggs.

"Ponyboy! Soda! Hurry up. We're leaving in five!" Darry yelled to them from the kitchen.

I pushed my chair back and ditched my crutches as I took my plate to the sink.

I looked back and Darry was giving me a look.

"What? I'm not stepping on my foot." I argued.

"Just make sure your not okay?" He said.

"I will." I promised and went to get my crutches.

I hobbled into my room and grabbed my backpack. Pony was coming out of his room with Soda. I grabbed my book bag and met Pony, Soda, Darry, and now Steve in the living room.

"Ready?" Darry asked me when I walked in.

I nodded and we pushed through the door. We climbed into the car. Soda, Pony, and Steve crammed in the back, so I could have the passenger seat next to Darry.

"You can walk home because there's no rush for that. I just don't want you to be late to school." Darry was telling me in the car.

I nodded along, but wasn't truly listening. I was focused on finding answers to me being sent away. I wanted answers and I would get them, but I had to be careful.

We pulled into the schools parking lot and I got out with Pony and Steve. Darry pulled away from the school and we walked up the steps. It took longer to manage up the steps because of my crutches but I was determined to do it alone. I got looks from everyone, but I ignored them. It was probably unusual to see a kid with a broken arm and leg, but it can happen and it did, so they would get used to it.

"You need any help at your locker?" Pony asked me.

"No I got it." I replied and he walked off towards his own locker.

I made it to my locker and opened it up. I threw in the books Pony brought home for me and pulled out my first period class and second periods books. I slammed shut the locker with my right hand and hobbled to class. I wasn't late and I was grateful. The teacher instantly called me to his desk and I sighed. I walked over and told him what happened. He told me I could leave a few minutes early to get to my next class. I took his offer because it got me out of some of the class. I sat at a desk and started my boring day of school.

/\/\/

School finished and I was due to meet the gang to walk home. I made it through school and made it to my classes, so I guess it wasn't to bad. I liked public school a whole lot better then homeschooling though.

"Hey Jay." Two-Bit greeted me when I made it down the front steps.

"Hey Two-Bit." I replied.

Johnny and Pony were walking towards us.

"Is Steve coming?" I asked them.

Two-Bit shook his head.

"He's going to make some money with Soda." He said with a grin.

Pony chuckled a little and we set off towards home. They slowed down a little for me and I was grateful. I wasn't to slow, but I wasn't in top shape at the moment either. We arrived at the house around the usual time.

I sat down with Johnny and Pony and did homework. Two-Bit just watched Mickey Mouse and made jokes here and there. I eventually just threw my book down and went to get my pills I had to take.

I filled up a glass with water halfway and drank it with the two pills. I returned to the couch and sat down lazily. I set my crutches on the floor and had a brilliant idea.

Pony was in front of the coffee table doing his homework and occasionally looking up at the tv. I quietly picked up my one crutch and used my right hand to grab it with. I reached out with it and poked Pony's head.

"Ow!" He instantly said and grabbed his head.

I dropped the crutch as quickly as I could and turned away. He looked back at me.

"I know you did that Jay." He said angrily.

I flashed him a smile.

"It was Two-Bit's idea." I protested.

"Was not!" Two-Bit instantly said.

I laughed and looked at him.

"Who you gonna believe Pony?" I asked in my sweet voice.

"Oh, if you weren't hurt I would kick your ass right now!" Two-Bit threatened.

"Well it's a good thing I'm hurt then." I said easily and slid into the couch.

Pony just rubbed his head and turned back to his homework. Johnny was watching us in amusement the whole time.

I suddenly felt groggy and decided to go to my room and lie down. I grabbed my crutches and made it to my room. I threw them down on the side of my bed and just stared at the ceiling.

I felt out of it. Like I was there but distant. I didn't feel the same. I got exhausted and my eyes slowly fluttered shut.

/\/\/

I was slowly eased out of my peaceful sleep by Darry.

"Jay, Jay wake up." He was telling me.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. I felt awful. My head was cloudy and my stomach was aching.

"What?" I asked and hated that it sounded kind of harsh.

"You wouldn't wake up. I've been trying for like five minutes." He told me. I then noticed his worried face.

"Really? I'm not a deep sleeper usually." I said.

"Are you okay? You don't look great." He then said.

"I don't feel real good." I said and pushed myself up with my right arm. He instantly had his hand on my head. The back of his hand felt like ice compared to my skin.

"You are really hot." He said and his voice started to sound worried too.

I just shrugged and he yelled for Soda.

"Soda! Can you get me the thermometer?" He said through the house.

I heard shuffling and soon Soda was at the door with the thermometer and Ponyboy was right behind him looking worried.

"I'm fine. Just a little virus." I told them. I hated being babied.

"Still just lets see your temperature." Darry said and practically shoved the thermometer in my mouth. I knew he didn't mean to be that rough about it.

We all waited for the little sound to indicate I could take it away from my mouth. When it finally did Darry instantly pulled it from my mouth. We all watched his expression and I was surprised when it completely fell.

"What is it?" Soda asked.

"103.6" Darry replied.

"That's really high isn't it?" Pony asked.

"Ya. It could have something to do with the concussion. The doctor said the effects of it might happen for a while after and especially if you do a lot of activity which you did by going to school." Darry informed me.

"I... I think I'm going to be real sick." I muttered, not caring of how babyish I sounded.

Darry was instantly out of the room and returned with a trash can in a matter of seconds. It didn't take long after he placed the can in my arms did I feel the warm gooey almost liquid come out of my stomach and up my throat. It burned the whole way up and left a bitter taste in my mouth.

When I looked up out of the trash can I winced at the pain in my head. Soda wasn't in the room anymore and it was a because he soon came back with a glass of water. I sipped a tiny amount before setting it down on the nightstand.

"Of course no school for you tomorrow." Darry told me.

I nodded and tried to contain the pain in my throat, head, and stomach. Not to mention my arm and leg that I've been dealing with for three days now.

"Did you already take your two pills today?" Darry asked me.

I nodded up at him again.

"Just get some sleep then." He said and left the room.

"Night Jay." Soda said and left.

"Pony?" I asked through the room.

"Ya?" He asked.

"Nothing, just goodnight." I said to him.

"Goodnight." He replied and left the room.

I sank back into my bed and tried to think of one good thing out of all of this. I only came up with one.

I didn't have to go to school tomorrow.

Right when that thought crossed my mind my stomach lurched and I plunged forward into the can again. It felt like my body was trying to tell me that there truly isn't anything good to come out of this. Lesson learned.

/\/\/

When I woke up again I felt a little better. My stomach had settled but my headache was still there. The light coming in my room was bright and I figured it was the afternoon. I noticed the thermometer was still on my nightstand so I picked it up. I placed it in my mouth and waited for the beep.

"100.2" I muttered to no one.

That was better at least. I wasn't itching to get up and I just went back to sleep. I would wake up later and maybe feel better.

/\/\/

I was awaken by a hand on my forehead. I instantly knew it was Darry's by the size and feel to it. It was cool on my face.

"Darry?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"Ya it's me. You don't feel as hot." He commented.

"I feel better too." I replied.

"You might feel better but maybe you should stay home from school one more day just to be sure." He told me.

I opened my eyes and stared at him. It was weird how he was letting me miss school, but I knew that if this was Ponyboy he would be going to school at the sign of getting better. He must just know that I wasn't that great anyway.

"Okay." I just agreed and shut my eyes again.

"Did you get up at all today?" He asked me.

I shook my head.

"Maybe you should try to get up." He told me.

I opened my eyes and obeyed. I had to use the bathroom anyways. I pushed off the bed and grabbed my crutches. The extra bouncing the crutches gave to my body didn't help my aching body.

I followed Darry into the hallway and parted when we reached the bathroom. When I finished, which is longer then usual when your leg and arm are broken, I met Pony and Two-Bit in the living room.

I glanced at the clock and saw it said 6:05. I was asleep literally all day.

"Hey hows the sick Curtis?" Two-Bit asked me when he noticed me.

"Still sick." I replied.

"Don't get me infected." He said like a girl who doesn't want cooties and scooted closer to Ponyboy.

"Your the first on the list." I replied with a slight smirk.

"That's two head beatings you get when your better now." He said and continued his card game with Ponyboy.

I slid onto the ground against the wall and watched them play. Darry came in and sat on his recliner chair with the newspaper and I learned that Steve and Soda were at a drag race. I didn't know where Dally or Johnny were, but I wasn't real interested.

I must have fell asleep against the wall because I was shaken awake by Soda.

"Jay? Wake up." He said as he shook my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Steve was passed out on the couch and I figured he was spending the night.

"What time is it?" I asked in a whisper.

"Around ten. Darry told me to wake you so you can get in a comfortable bed." He replied.

I nodded and got up without his help, even though he offered me a hand. He walked down the hall with me and we parted ways into our own rooms.

I flopped on the bed and realized I felt better. I still wasn't going to school, but I think I could definitely go on Thursday. I looked through the darkness and noticed their was school books on my desk. Pony must have brought me my homework. I figured I would have time tomorrow.

I pulled the sheets over my bed and listened to my stomach rumble. I realized I didn't eat anything at all today. I wasn't willing to get up and get food so I just tolerated the slight pain. It was quite easy because my head hurt worse.

I soon fell asleep to my stomachs roar and my pounding head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up to the sound of moving in the house. It was early. I glanced at my crutches and didn't like the idea of getting up this early when I didn't have to.

I closed my eyes again and jumped slightly at the sound of something heavy falling.

"You idiots are gonna wake Jay." I heard Pony whisper loudly.

I heard chuckling and rolled my eyes. Typical day at this house and I couldn't be happier I could be a part of it.

/\/\/

When I woke up next the house was quiet. I was really hungry and forced myself to get up.

I felt better. My stomach seemed to only hurt from being hungry and my headache was surprisingly gone.

I hobbled into the kitchen and grabbed some eggs. I wasn't going to eat plain old cereal when I was this hungry. I managed to stay up in front of the stove by holding onto the counter and ditching the crutches.

Once I finished scrambling my eggs, I sat down on the couch with my plate. I flipped through the tv channels and stopped on some kind of cartoon. I watched for a while and soon got bored off the tv.

I cleaned my dishes off in the sink and returned to my room. I spotted my homework and decided to attempt it. Using my crutches to walk over to the desk, I sat down in the chair. I opened the history book and saw Ponyboy made a note that I had to read these two lessons. I made myself read them but I had no idea what I read. I just came to the conclusion it was something about a war that ended up in a lot of death.

I moved to my math next and sighed when I had no idea what it meant. I implied what I knew from my few days of homeschooling and tried to solve the problems. I got numbers that made somewhat sense, so I was proud.

I eyed a book that we were reading in English class and laughed. No way I was reading that boring thing. I pushed away from the desk and stood up. I grabbed my crutches and moved to the couch. I quickly got bored of the tv and dozed off a little.

/\/

I woke up to the front door slamming shut behind someone. I turned and came face to face with Johnny.

"Is Ponyboy here?" Johnny asked me looking around.

"I don't think so, I was asleep. Is something wrong?" I asked getting worried.

"He was supposed to meet me after school. He never showed up." Johnny said shyly, but I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Pony!" I yelled through the house.

When we didn't get a response I started to panic a little.

"You sure he wasn't planning on going somewhere else?" I asked Johnny.

He shook his head ever so slightly.

"Did you check anywhere before here?" I then asked.

He shook his head again.

"I'm sure he's fine." I tried to convince him and myself.

"I'll call the DX." I said and picked up the telephone.

After two rings someone picked up.

"DX station. Steve speaking." Steve's voice came through the phone.

"Steve it's Jay. Is Soda there? Or Ponyboy?" I asked.

"The kid ain't here, but here's Soda." He said and passed the phone.

"Hello?" Soda's voice questioned.

"It's Jay. Johnny is here and says Pony never showed up after school." I explained.

"I get off in ten. I'll look around then and stop by the house. Can you and Johnny go looking now?" He asked me and I knew he was worried too.

"Sure. Bye Soda." I said.

"Bye." He said and I hung up the phone sharply.

"Come on." I said turning to Johnny.

He didn't say anything and followed me out the door. I was going as fast as I could, but the crutches were a bit of a problem.

I kept trying to tell myself Ponyboy was probably somewhere stupid and we are worrying for nothing, but Johnny seemed worried and he has known him for a while. We walked past the DX and down towards the school. If he was supposed to meet Johnny after school I figured that would be the best place to look first. The school was vacant and kind of creepy looking. We figured he wasn't inside and rounded around the back towards the fields and tracks.

"Go check that side and I'll check this side." I told Johnny and we split ways.

I rounded around the football stands and gasped at the limp body of my little brother under them.

"Johnny!" I screamed and hobbled as fast as I could towards Ponyboy.

He seemed knocked out and freshly left. We must have just missed the people who jumped him and they should be happy I didn't get a hold of them.

"Pony... Pony are you okay?" I asked when I knelt beside him.

His eyes were screwed shut, but other then a slight bump on his head he looked unharmed.

"Ponyboy." I said and started shaking his body.

I heard pounding feet behind me and knew it was Johnny.

"Pony." I said more forcefully and shook him more violently.

He stirred and opened his eyes.

"Are you ok." I asked and felt Johnny kneel beside me.

"Ya." He replied and gripped his head.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I was walking down the school hall and went out back to avoid the crowd. These Socs got me and when I struggled I think my head whacked against one of these bars." He explained and rubbed his temple.

"Stupid Socs." I muttered and looked at his face closely.

"They must have ran when you went limp." I said.

"Pretty big bump you got." I smirked and held out a hand.

He grabbed it and we managed to get up with me on one leg and him feeling off balanced.

We walked home beside Johnny and didn't talk. Soda was at the house waiting impatiently.

"Pony what happened?" He instantly swallowed Pony up when we stepped inside.

"He got jumped by Socs after school." I told him and flopped on the couch.

"Can never get a break huh kid?" Steve asked walking in from the kitchen.

Ponyboy didn't reply and just sat down next to me. Johnny took the floor and Soda joined Steve by the wall.

We sat and talked and I noticed Ponyboy constantly rubbing his head. Soda noticed too and it started to worry me.

Soda got up and grabbed him an ice pack and he took it gratefully.

Now I had two things I had to do, find who tried to sabotage my family.

And kick some Socs butts.

/\/\/

I went back to school on Thursday and it was the same old same old. We did projects in science and one kid put in too much of something which resulted in an evacuation and no more of that class for the day, which was a plus. Other then that it was just school.

I made my way down the front steps after the last bell rang and met Johnny and Ponyboy in the parking lot.

We walked back home in silence until I came across a pack of cigarettes on the road.

"Hey, hey, look at this." I said and walked over to the box.

"Cigarettes?" Pony asked confused.

"No. Free cigarettes." I clarified and stabled myself on one crutch so I could bend down and pick up the pack.

"Gross who knows where those have been." Pony put in.

I shrugged him off and opened the pack. It was half full and all of the cigarettes looked good.

I pulled one out and offered one to Johnny. He took it gratefully and stuck it in his mouth. I then turned to Ponyboy. He studied it and then shrugged. A cigarette was a cigarette. I then pulled one out and lit it up. We walked the rest of the way home with free cigarettes dangling from our mouths.

/\/\/

"Everything looks good and your leg and arm seem to be healing nicely." Doctor Allen was my specialist that checked my leg and arm.

"Thank you Doctor." Darry said and I stood up.

"You should have about another two weeks with your leg and since your arm was in worse shape it will be roughly four more weeks." Doctor Allen explained to me.

I nodded as he opened the door to let us out. I lead the way to the truck and climbed in.

It been about six weeks since Ponyboy was jumped after school and life's been good. I got along with my brothers and the rest of the gang. I didn't find out who jumped Pony and he either didn't remember or just wouldn't say who it was. I gave up on that, but the second I got my leg and arm free, I would find out who called the state and sent me away.

Darry pulled into the driveway and I climbed out of the truck and hobbled into the house.

"What did the Doc say?" Soda immediately asked me when I walked in.

He was on the couch rough housing with Steve while Two-Bit, Johnny, and Ponyboy watched in amusement.

"Two weeks on my leg and four on my arm." I replied and slid down against the wall onto the floor.

Darry walked in and stepped over my legs to get to the kitchen for dinner.

I just sat and watched everyone in silence. Ponyboy was next to Johnny and looked between him and the wrestling match going on between Steve and Soda. Two-Bit was on the couch watching the wrestling match and watching the tv. Soda and Steve were grunting and chuckling on the floor as they wrestled and I could smell the chicken Darry was cooking in the kitchen. Dally wasn't here, but that was okay because he would either show up later or tomorrow, I was sure of it for some reason. Probably because that's what happens in this house and I cherish the almost perfect routine that goes on.

I wouldn't trade it for anything.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Four weeks. Finally it's been four weeks.

I've been waiting for this moment since that stupid car hit me in that town I wasn't even supposed to be in. I hated my crutches and couldn't wait to get them off.

"Are you ready?" I asked eagerly to Darry who was supposed to take me to the doctors today.

"In one minute I will be." He replied and continued looking for the keys.

"Soda, where did you place the keys last?" Darry asked through the house.

"I threw them on the table after I came home last night." Soda replied from the living room.

Darry walked over to the kitchen table and starting flipping through the papers stacked up.

"Found them." He said in victory and held the keys up.

"Ready now?" I asked getting impatient.

"Yes." He said sighing slightly.

I hobbled my way to the door and leaned to push it open. I climbed down the front steps and into the truck. I was so relieved this leg cast was coming off.

We drove to the doctors in almost silence. I looked out the window and at my leg. It would feel weird to use it again but I didn't care as long as it was coming off.

Darry pulled into a vacant parking space and I climbed out of the truck. We walked inside and I sat down while Darry checked me in. He signed some papers and came over to me.

"She said it will be a few minutes." He said as he sat down.

I nodded and shook my good leg. I did that when I was either nervous or anxious.

"Jaybird Curtis." The doctor called my name and I got up swiftly.

"I can see your excited for that cast to come off." He said smiling and I just nodded and followed him to the back.

"Everything in your leg seems to be completely healed." Doctor Allen announced after examine the papers and pictures he took.

"Follow me and we will go to the removal room." He said and led me out the door.

I followed him and Darry stayed in the room. He sat me on a huge exam table and made me outstretch my leg on the counter. An other man came in and started getting a knife looking thing ready.

"This might look scary but I assure you it can't cut your skin." The man said to me and demonstrated on his own arm.

I nodded and looked at him expectedly. He started in on the cast and within a matter of minutes it was cut down the side. He cracked it with his hands a little further and then slipped it off. My leg felt weird but free.

"Move it around and get a feel for it." He said as he disposed my cast.

I wriggled my leg and ran my hands up and down it.

"It might be a little unstable to walk on but you can just hold onto anything within reach." He told me and motioned for me to follow him.

I pulled my pant leg down over my leg and swung it over the side of the table. I pressed down on my right foot first and then my left. It felt like it would give out at any moment but it felt good at the same time.

"Feels funny huh?" The man chuckled.

I nodded and slowly walked with him back to the room where Darry was. The man opened the door and let me in.

"Doctor Allen will be in soon." He said and shut the door.

I walked over gingerly to the exam table and hopped on it, still minding my left arm.

"Does it feel weird?" Darry asked me.

I nodded and shook it. It felt like it wasn't fully there yet. The door swung open and Doctor Allen walked in.

"So Jaybird, it might feel weird for a little while, but you will get used to it. Your arm is looking to be fully healed in two more weeks and then you will be good as new." He said and smiled at me and Darry.

"Any questions from either of you?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"No thank you sir." Darry said and shook his hand.

"I'll be out then." He said and left the room.

I hopped gingerly off the table and followed Darry outside. The man in the removal room took my crutches and although it did feel weird without them I was happy.

I got into the truck and watched the scenery as Darry drove home.

/\/\/

It's been another week and I was counting down the days till I was home free. It was so much easier having my leg back. It only took a little while for me to get used to it again and I don't miss the cast at all.

Other then school and the occasional walk to the DX I haven't been anywhere but the house the whole time I've had my casts.

"Want to come into town with us?" Two-Bit asked me.

They always offered but Darry told me not to while I was on crutches. I thought back on his words and figured I wasn't technically on the crutches anymore so why couldn't I go.

"Sure." I said and got up.

"You sure Darry would want that?" Ponyboy piped up quietly.

"Well Darry said I couldn't go out much when I had that leg cast. He never said nothing 'bout my arm." I said and gave him a slight grin.

He just smirked and we walked out of the house. We all walked along side each other and soon was just walking down the city streets without a care in the world.

We stopped when Two-Bit saw some other greasers he wanted to chat with. Me and Pony let him talk while we just stood back and only listened to the important stuff. Like the updates on jumps and who was in the cooler and who just got out. Stuff like that.

I turned my head slightly and caught a glimpse of a man who seemed to be peering at us from around a building. I squinted my eyes and the man quickly jerked his head around the building and out of my sight.

"Did you see that guy?" I asked quietly to Pony.

"What guy?" He asked and looked around slightly.

"Never mind." I said and decided to ignore it.

I heard shuffling feet and realized Two-Bit was walking down the street following some blonde chick that just came out of a store.

I rolled my eyes and slung my good arm around Pony's neck.

"Let's leave him to his business." I said and turned Pony back the way we came.

We walked and just looked about seeing if anything exciting was going down.

"I have a weird feeling." Ponyboy said all of a sudden.

"What kind of feeling?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Just a bad one. Like somethings going to happen." He replied and shook his head.

"It's probably nothing." He said like he was stupid for saying what he felt.

"No. I kind of feel it too." I admitted.

I felt it every since I saw the man staring at us. I turned around and looked about, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. I turned back around and was face to face to a shaggy blonde hair, black as coal eyed face I knew all to well.

"Chris?" I questioned and stared at his eyes.

"Hello Bird." He said nastily and I quickly felt that bad feeling grow.

"What do you want Chris?" I asked, remembering our last encounter.

"I want that drink with you." He replied and narrowed his eyes.

"I told you I don't drink no more." I said and couldn't understand why he was still on this.

"Then maybe we should help you remember what the sweet taste of a drink is like. I'm sure once you have a taste you will remember." He said and stepped back.

I wondered what he meant by we but then I noticed the four large guys that were behind him. The one was right behind Ponyboy and he looked ready to squish him at any moment.

"Why are you so hung up on that drink Chris?" I asked, trying to keep my tough exterior. Luckily going hard for about six years helps.

"It ain't just the drink. You told me we would find each other and go off on our own out of this stupid town full of lies once we turn eighteen." He said to me angrily.

I thought back on that day I was told I was leaving the foster home because I took the blame for Chris to many times. We were both so young and naive. Chris was tough back then but he never had a friend like me before. I've never had a friend like him before. He was close to tears and I knew I had to give him hope. That hope was promising him I would find him again and we would leave this hell hole once we both turn eighteen and were out of the system. I meant it back then too. I thought my family hated me and would never take me back. I was thinking to negatively back then and truly believed I would be stuck in foster care till I was eighteen. I was nine, I didn't know any better and now Chris is clearly unstable because of my broken promise.

"That was six years ago. We were kids." I said calmly.

"But you did come back and left me for your family that discarded you in the first place. I was there when you were thrown out and left for the boys home. I was there through your beginning in the system and you just give it all to the family that doesn't even care for you." He said nastily.

"They care for me way more then you do." I spat at him.

He quickly rushed up to me and put his face in mine so our noses were almost touching. He backed up a little but he came at me again. I hit something cool and hard and realized through this all he had taken me down an alley.

"I tried to take care of you. Tried to prevent you from getting thrown out again but you refused. You just had to go back to your precious little family." He said and his breath was long and smelly.

It was then I realized he was drunk. I should have realized it before how he kind of paused when he talked and that crazy look in his eyes.

It was then that my mind went racing. What did he just say? He tried to help me get away from my family. He was the one. He called the state. He got me taken away. He tried to ruin my life.

I glanced quickly at Ponyboy and realized we couldn't get out of this. I decided to pray that Chris being drunk would benefit me. I turned back to Chris and swiftly raised my hand and made contact with his face. He staggered back and with his cry of pain, three of the boys rushed over to back him up. One stayed right behind Ponyboy.

Pony looked terrified. His eyes were wondering and I could see the sweat around his face. I tried to give him reassurance but that was my mistake because I let my guard down and Chris swung back at me. I lost my balance but quickly regained it.

"You guys help his worthless brother and me and Jim will take care of the dirty Bird here." Chris said and lunged at me.

I fell onto the ground with a thud and remembered my cast. I used it to my advantage and swung hard with my left arm on their faces. It held them back for a second but one would regain them self just as I stopped another one.

Jim yanked my left arm back behind me and tugged on it. I yelped in spite of myself and felt my bone being twisted again. I struggled but he held a firm grip. I watched as Chris walked towards me and took a punch. My face felt hot and instantly swollen.

He spotted something behind me and went to pick it up. While he did I saw Ponyboy holding his own pretty well. He was getting hit but not nearly as bad as me. I guess a broken arm was holding me back.

Chris soon returned and I realized he found a beer bottle. He splashed the contents in my face and it burned my open cuts I knew he had put there. I grimaced and tried to yank free.

"Let's go boys, I think the bird and his dork brother need some time together, because that's all that's important to him now." Chris said in a mocking voice and Jim shoved me on the ground.

My left hand landed hard and I felt a surge of electricity through it while the pain was terrible. I heard their footsteps walk away and I pushed myself up. I looked over and saw Ponyboy against the building wall.

"Are you okay?" He asked while holding his stomach gently.

"I guess, are you?" I asked in return.

"Just a few to the stomach." He replied.

I crawled over to him and removed his hand.

"How bad?" I asked, poking around his stomach.

He flinched when I got to a middle part.

"Probably just a few bruises." I said and removed my hand.

"Your face is all cut up." He told me.

I smiled even though it hurt my face.

"I figured." I replied shortly.

We pushed off the wall and onto our feet. I moved my arm around and it hurt a lot, but I didn't know if it was broken worse.

We walked out of the alley and no one was around. We limped our way back home and was met by Darry, Sodapop, Steve, Johnny, and Dally. Two-Bit was probably with that girl or some other blonde.

"What happened?" Soda instantly asked.

"You guys look terrible." Steve put in.

"What with your face, it's all cut up." Dally said next.

"So I've been told." I replied and looked between the guys.

"I found out who called the state." I said and smiled in spite of myself. The mystery was solved and I couldn't be happier, but also mad.

"Who?" Darry finally said something.

"Chris Merly." I replied.

I was returned five confused looks.

"Chris was the first friend I ever made when I was first taken away six years ago. I promised him something and since it clearly wasn't going to actually happen, he went off and is clearly unstable about the whole situation. He's been following me and waiting to attack." I said and was out of breath by the end of it.

"That's some crazy shit if I ever heard any." Dally said and leaned against the wall.

"So he just jumped you because you broke a promise you made six years ago?" Soda asked.

I nodded and looked at Pony. He looked exhausted standing up. I felt bad for him. He always got in trouble because of my actions.

"Well let's get you cleaned up and then we will talk more." Darry said and I followed him into the bathroom to clean my cuts while Soda led Ponyboy into the kitchen for ice.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The night air felt cool on my face as I ran through the darkness. I could hear my shoes thud against the pavement in rhythm. I snuck out of my house for the third time this week and no ones noticed. I was getting more and more upset. Usually I was caught for my mischievous actions, but lately I've been getting better at being quiet and I hated it. I wanted the attention. In fact I craved it. When I was getting scolded or sighed at for doing something wrong, I felt like I was acknowledged.

I slowed down as my house came into view. I noticed the lights were still on in the living room and I could see a silhouette of one of my parents in the shadows. I snuck over to my window and hoisted myself up through it. I landed on the ground with a light thud. I instantly heard shuffling feet coming down the hall and knew tonight was the night.

My door banged open and I was met with my dad looking angry and my mom looking relieved and worried.

"Jaybird Stephen Curtis! Where have you been?" My dad bellowed at me.

I knew I was in huge trouble because my dad never got that mad at anyone in our family. My dad usually kept his cool when it came to things like this.

"I... I went out." I said weakly, all happiness and confidence lost.

"And you didn't bother to once tell us? I don't know what is going on with you but it needs to end right now mister." My dad said sternly.

Little footsteps were heard by all three of us coming down the lit hallway. There in the doorway was little eight year old Ponyboy, woken up from his sleep by my dad.

"Mommy, what's going on?" He said yawning and rubbing his eye.

"Oh, it's nothing sweetie. We were just talking to Jay, go back to sleep." My mom instantly cooed him and went to hug him.

My nine year old mind went blank. My mom was loving towards my baby brother, but wouldn't even bother to hear my side of the story for two seconds!

I got so angry so fast and didn't know what I was doing. I ran towards my little brother and mom and felt my cold hand smack into his soft, innocent face. My brother looked shocked and so did my parents.

I gasped and looked at my baby brother. Tears rimmed his eyes and his face was already getting pink in the dim hall light.

"Oh Pony! Come here baby." My mother cried out and rushed to hug Ponyboy.

"It's okay, shhh it's okay baby." She cooed at him and rocked him slightly as he started to sniffle and silently cry.

"Jay... Hit me. Jay hit me mommy." Pony cried out in shock.

I sat up in bed with sweat beading my forehead. I let out a breath I must have been holding in my sleep and looked around. I was in my room and was fine. I felt my heart beating in my chest and felt sore.

I remembered earlier that night, Chris jumped Pony and me and was the one who tried to ruin our family. We sat down with the whole gang and talked about everything, from Chris and I being friends, to that stupid promise, and to the jumping. Darry sent Ponyboy and I to bed to rest up and neither of us complained.

I glanced around the room and noticed my window was open and a cool breeze was flowing in making the blinds sway back and forth slightly. I could imagine perfectly my nine year old self climbing in and out of the window and listening to see if my parents were walking down the hallway. If they didn't I would climb in bed and plan my next escape. I then saw the little boy in my doorway, innocent and pure, wondering what all the noise was, not knowing he was going to get smacked across the face.

I swiftly got up and shut my bedroom window. I didn't want the memories. I didn't want the guilt. The whole reason I toughened up when I was sent away was because I couldn't take the sadness. I would cry each night in that foreign place to me and would let my mind wonder to what could have been. Chris reminded me that if I had something else to do I would be fine. Picking fights and breaking rules cured my loneliness and guilty feeling I had. It always seemed to work.

But now I realized that was a mistake. I couldn't hide those feelings no matter what. Because deep down I knew I hit my little brother and I knew long after the apology was excepted and long after the memory gets hazy, the feeling of guilt that was buried in the center of my stomach, would always peep through and make me wish I didn't do it.

I climbed back into my bed and tried to tune out the negative feelings. It worked for now, but I knew it wouldn't last forever and I was okay with that because sometimes you have to remember the bad things, to cherish the good things.

Right?

/\/\/

"We have to go or we will be late!" Ponyboy called through the house.

"I'm coming I'm coming." I said back and grabbed my jacket off my bed.

Pony somehow convinced me to see a movie with him today and we were late.

I rushed down the hall and met him in the living room. Darry was working and so was Soda. Ponyboy has told me about having to go alone all the time before I came back and somehow made me sympathize him, so I would go. It's not that I don't like movies it's just that I don't like that they are so long. I feel like I go into the movie house and it's bright and the days still young and then when I come out, the day is gone.

I slipped my jacket on on my way out the door and Pony followed.

I got my cast off a week ago and my arm is great. Chris luckily didn't break it all over again and I haven't seen him since the fight. Dally and the rest of the gang made sure that he knew his place after he hurt me and the youngest member of the gang. I didn't know what that entirely meant, but I knew Chris would be hurting.

"I heard this movie is the most popular one out right now." Pony was explaining to me on the walk over to the movie house.

"It's supposed to be the 'best two hours of your life'" he quoted from someplace.

"Well let's see." I replied as we approached the movie house.

We payed for our tickets and sat down.

Two hours later we came back out and I wasn't that fond of the movie, but Ponyboy couldn't stop talking about it.

"Didn't you love the part where..." He was saying.

"And the huge difference between the two characters."

I wanted to tell him I know I was there when we watched it, but I just couldn't because he looked so happy to be able to talk to someone about a movie and how it related to other books and movies he's read or saw. I felt like the rest of the gang just doesn't give him the time of day to truly talk about all the things his little brain somehow manages to hold.

The house came into view and we both sprinted up the steps and through the screen door, both in a happy mood.

The mood was soon diminished when Steve was up off his feet in a split second with a worried face.

"Soda's hurt." He said quickly.

I instantly felt a pit grow in my stomach and looked at Pony.

"What do you mean hurt?" I asked seriously.

"He was working on a car at work and one of the jacks holding up the car snapped and the car came crushing down on his legs." He replied.

I felt the color drain from my face and could sense Pony getting sick with worry.

"Well where is he?" I asked quickly.

"At the hospital, Darry told me to come get you." He said.

"Well then let's go." I said and started for the door.

"Come on kid." I heard Steve behind me.

I turned and saw Ponyboy rooted to the spot.

"Come on Pony, we have to see Soda." I said calmly and walked over to him.

He didn't move.

"Pone?" I asked and nudged him slightly.

He snapped out of his trance and looked at me.

"Let's go." I said with a random gentleness.

We started moving and climbed into Steve's car.

Steve quickly sped down the road and I looked back at Ponyboy. He was staring straight ahead and all color was drained from his face. He looked... Dead.

"Hey Pony, it's going to be okay." I said calmly and he turned slightly and our eyes connected.

He had a stone hard face on and it was scaring me. I turned back forward and looked out the window.

We arrived at the hospital and Steve quickly cut the engine. I jumped out of the car and watched as Ponyboy quickly but stiffly got out himself. We followed Steve inside and walked to the waiting room where Darry was.

Darry was standing against the wall and seemed to be scared to sit. Steve immediately walked over and asked any news but Darry said there was none. I sat down slowly and watched as Pony stood helplessly by the door. I've never seen him like this and I didn't know what was going on with him.

I glanced at Darry and motioned towards Ponyboy. Darry looked at Pony and Pony looked straight back. Without any spoken words Ponyboy walked over quietly to Darry and embraced him tightly. Darry instantly hugged back and put his head on top of Ponyboy's. They stood like that for a minute and then pulled apart.

"Darrel Curtis?" A nurse came in the waiting room.

"Yes, that's me." Darry said and she walked over to us.

"Sodapop Curtis is in room 214 and I was told is in stable condition. Visitors are now allowed." She said and walked away without another word.

We all piled down the hall and was met by Two-Bit and Johnny along the way. All of us headed down the hallway and up the stairs to Soda's room.

Darry opened the door with a little hesitation. We all piled into the room and looked towards the bed. There in the bed convered in white sheets was happy go lucky Sodapop, all silent and sleeping in a non peaceful looking way.

A doctor walked in after us and pulled Darry out. When he came back Darry told us everything he said.

"The doctor said Soda's legs were fine other then some deep gashes that were stitched and some bruises. Nothing is broken and the car luckily just missed his hips and stomach." Darry explained to us.

We all looked relieved except Ponyboy. I glanced at him and noticed Darry and Johnny did the same.

"Pony?" I asked quietly since he was right next to me.

"Pone?" I questioned again and lightly nudged his shoulder.

He turned to me with wet eyes.

"Hey, hey, Soda's fine." I said eagerly hoping to help him.

"Ponyboy." Darry joined in and walked over to him.

Pony looked at Darry and embraced him again. I saw the tears start to fall down his eyes silently.

"Hey hey, shush little colt." Darry cooed.

"It's okay, everyone's okay."

The rest of us sat and watched Pony and Darry for a little while longer. It hurt all of us to see the youngest gang member fall apart from just a little accident. It really showed everyone how much he cares for Sodapop and just how much he shows compassion for others. Not many greasers have that and it was a special quality to have.

/\/\/

Dally and Two-Bit went to get us all food and only Pony, Darry, Steve, Johnny and I remained in the tiny room. Soda wasn't up yet, but the doctor said he will soon when the pain medicine dies down a little.

Johnny and Steve were playing cards in the corner of the room and Darry was sitting against the wall looking between the card game and Soda's bed. Ponyboy was on the edge of Soda's bed staring at him intently. It was weird to think of Ponyboy just staring at Sodapop in his sleep, but no one said anything. I was watching everything from my place on the ground by the door.

Soda and Pony are real close and I know that. When I was away for all those years Pony and Soda were really close. I knew that and I wasn't jealous or anything because me and Pony got along now and it didn't seem that I was stealing Pony away from Soda, so everything was good.

"Mr. Curtis?" A doctor asked as he walked in the room. Everyone looked up and Darry walked over.

"Is everything all right?" Darry asked the man.

The doctor looked at us nervously and then back at Darry.

"Maybe a more private place would be nice to speak to you." The doctor said and moved aside for Darry to walk into the hall.

I felt a pit in my stomach and heard a choke from Pony.

"It's alright, we don't even know what he's gonna say." I tried to keep him from freaking out.

Ponyboy looked at Soda again and seemed to inspect him for any major noticeable problems, but found none.

Darry returned to the room without the doctor. We all looked at him expectedly. He said nothing and just returned to his seat.

"Uh, what did the doctor say Darry?" Pony asked hesitantly.

"It was nothing important, just money." He said, like it didn't matter.

"Well, what about money?" I asked.

"Just the cost for Soda's stitches and stuff, nothing important." He said.

I glanced at Ponyboy and we both had the same thought. Darry wasn't alright. He was acting weird and I might have known the answer. I think Darry was worried about the cost of this. When I got hurt, Soda and Darry could both work to pay it off, but now Soda's the one hurt and won't be able to work for a few days. I knew that his injuries weren't bad, but the doctor already told us he couldn't work at the DX because his cuts couldn't be exposed to that many fumes and if he did they could get infected.

The door opened again and Two-Bit walked in without Dally.

"I got hamburgers!" He said excitedly.

"Took you long enough." Steve complained.

"Where's Dal?" Johnny asked.

"Got bored waiting so walked off, I dunno." Two-Bit shrugged it off.

"Who wants a hamburgers?" He then asked and reached in the bag.

He threw Steve and Johnny one, handed me one, and walked over to Darry and Pony to deliver theirs.

We all ate and I thought about how we could help Darry with the money


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's been three days and Soda was up and feeling a lot better. He didn't seem hurt at all and would walk around his hospital room despite the constant warnings from his nurses and Doctor.

He was due to go home tomorrow, but he wouldn't be able to work till next week. His boss wasn't very keen on his absence, but there was nothing that could be done.

Soda didn't even like the idea of not being able to work. He said he was fine and wanted to work, but the doctor said he shouldn't and that was all Darry needed to make up his mind about Soda working.

Me and Ponyboy tried to think of how to make money, but Darry read our minds and made sure we didn't do anything stupid. Neither of us were dropping out of school that was for sure and Darry kept insisting he could keep it under control.

I felt terrible for Darry. He worked all day roofing houses and then he took on some night job that neither Pony or I know what it is. All I know is he leaves after dinner at 6:30 and doesn't come home till around 4 in the morning. I can tell the long hours are killing him, but he wouldn't let me help out no matter how much I pestered him on me getting a part time job. Sometimes I just wish Darry didn't try to be the superman.

"Jay can we go see Soda yet?" Ponyboy asked me for the tenth time.

"Unless you want to walk, we can't. I don't have a car and I don't even know how to drive yet." I replied.

"We can take the bus." He said.

"That's more money we both know we can't spend right now." I said and returned to the tv.

"I have money we can spend." He said and pulled out some dollar bills and change.

"We're on earth did you get that money?" I asked and got up to inspect his hand.

He had about five bucks in change and bills in his hand.

"I just saved some up." He said nervously.

"Ponyboy?" I questioned, hearing the nervousness in his voice.

"I swear I had it before." He said.

"Then why didn't you offer it to Darry. We both know he needs the money whether he will admit it or not."

"I did, but he refused to take it." He said.

"Of course he did. Well, let's go see Soda then." I said, giving up and following him out the door.

/\/\/

Soda was sitting up in his bed when we arrived at the hospital and looked bored out of his mind.

"What's up Soda?" Ponyboy asked and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Nothing much, this place his hella boring though." He stated.

The two of them continued to talk and I just sat down on one of the plastic hospital chairs and listened in. They asked me questions every once in a while and I answered but it was nothing important.

"You two should get back before Darry gets worried." Soda finally said after about an hour of us talking.

Ponyboy looked at the clock and shook his head.

"Darry would've left for his night shift an half of hour ago. He ain't even home."

"Ugh." Soda said in a frustrated tone.

"It's ain't fair. It ain't fair that Darry has to work so hard because I can't. I'm completely fine and can work, but the doc won't let me."

"I know, but you have to follow to doctors orders, Soda." Pony spoke up.

"I know." Soda muttered.

"We should go home though Pony." I said and got up.

"But we just got here." He complained like a little kid.

Both me and Soda smiled at each other.

"Just come on." I chuckled and lead Ponyboy through the doors.

"Bye Soda!" Ponyboy called.

"Bye!" Soda called back to both of us.

We took the bus back home with the magic money Ponyboy had and got home at eight. It was later then Darry would've wanted and we both knew it, but Darry wasn't here to criticize us, so we took advantage of it.

Our curfew wasn't until eleven, but tonight we felt like being mischievous. We just stayed up till midnight watching tv and joking with each other. It wasn't that bad of a thing to do, but I knew it was a little different for Ponyboy. I just made sure he laughed and had a good time, because it wasn't going to happen again in a long time.

Around 12:10 I decided to call it a night.

"We need to head to bed Pone." I said and switched off the tv.

"That's ok, I was getting tired anyway." He said and shuffled to the bathroom.

I went to my room and flopped into bed. A few minutes later I heard Ponyboy moving to his and Soda's room. I knew Pony was scared these past few nights without Sodapop, but he took it like a champ and made it through each night. That was one of the reasons I decided to have some fun time tonight and to just relax. We both needed to just live in the moment for once.

I pulled my sheets up to my chin and listened to the quiet house as I drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was the next day and Darry went with Ponyboy to pick up Soda after school. They offered to take me, but I didn't want to crowd them and I figured I would just be here when they got back so it was no big deal.

I was making dinner just to help out and it was almost done as I heard the truck pull up into the driveway.

The door flung open just as I pulled out the chicken from the oven.

"Darry I said I can work this week." I heard Soda's voice as soon as the door opened.

"No way little buddy. The doctor said no work for five more days." Darry said sternly.

"I don't see what five days is gonna do when I'm perfectly fine now." Soda grumbled.

Ponyboy walked into the kitchen and sat on the cabinets next to me pulling out plates.

"They still fighting about work?" I whispered quietly.

Pony just nodded and swiped some chicken. I swatted at his hand and walked to the table with the chicken and peas.

"Dinner." I called out to Darry and Soda.

Soda walked in limping slightly on his feet and Darry right behind him. Soda must of decided to stop arguing with Darry, but I knew his stubbornness would just came back later.

We ate and just talked about boring stuff. Darry asked Ponyboy about his grades and school. Soda ate in silence and was trying to hold out his mad emotion, but Soda never could be truly mad for that long and was soon talking about regular stuff he heard about in the hospital and the cute nurse that would check in on him.

I sat and listened. I was happy Darry didn't ask about my feelings toward school because my grades were average and I didn't do anything spectacular anyways.

/\/

After dinner we were just sitting and I was watching tv. Darry made Soda go lay down and get some rest, even though he protested against it. Ponyboy was reading a book next to me on the couch and Darry was reading the newspaper in his recliner.

"What's hangin' Curtis'?" Two-Bit asked as he walked in after dinner with Johnny.

"There's cake in the icebox." Darry said absentmindedly as he read the newspaper.

"Do you guys think I only come here for the cake?" Two-Bit tried to fake his surprise.

"Wouldn't put it pass you." I mumbled and realized the mistake my smartass joke just made.

"Oh ya... Didn't I have two head smashing dates for us already in your rainy day box?" Two-Bit asked grinning.

I looked up from the tv and saw the wild look on his face.

Uh oh, I thought.

"Guess I'll just have to add one and use them now." He added and scratched his chin for effect.

Darry eyed us over his paper and I swear I saw a slight grin twitch at his lips.

"Hey Pony, could you stand up for a second?" I asked Pony on the couch next to me.

He stood up absentmindedly still reading his book.

"Thanks." I said and started off running through the house.

Ponyboy gave me a slight advantage because Two-Bit would have to move past him to get to me.

I ran through the kitchen and into the hallway. Two-Bit was right behind me, so I faked him out and went straight back for the kitchen. He was smarter then I thought and realized my plan. He dodged left and caught me in a mid air tackle on the kitchen floor.

He pinned me down and put me in a headlock. I struggled out and made it for almost a second, but the floor was slippery and my sock slid out from under me and gave him the advantage.

"Say Uncle!" He screamed.

"No way!" I choked out.

I struggled for a little while longer, but realized I wasn't as strong as I used to be.

"Uncle?" He asked jokingly as he realized my efforts were getting smaller.

"Okay okay uncle!" I said.

He released me and smacked me upside the head.

"I'd say that we're even." He said and stood up.

"Whatever you say." I said and rubbed my neck as I stood up.

He went for the cake in the fridge and I walked back into the living room.

Johnny was now peeping over Ponyboy's shoulder at his book and Darry moved on to some bills on his recliner.

I decided to grab the pack of cigarettes on the coffee table and went out onto the porch.

I sat on the steps and lit up my cigarette. I just focused on the smoke coming through my mouth and nostrils and watched it float away until in became transparent.

"Soda any better?" Steve asked as he approached the house from the street.

"Ya, I think he's asleep though. At least Darry told him to sleep." I said and did a smoke ring.

Steve nodded and went inside the house.

I was finishing up my cigarette when I heard a crash from inside the house and a lot of thumping.

I just smiled and stared out into the sunset.

Two-Bit probably took the last piece of cake and Steve wanted some or maybe Steve went in there and said a smart remark and Two-Bit was already rowdy and decided to have round two. Possibly Soda came out of his room and when Darry told him to go back he ran around the house like a maniac and crashed into something.

Whatever it was I liked it, because it was crazy and wild.

And that's just how to Curtis household should be.

The End.

{thanks so much to all who have reviewed and get ready for more crazy Outsider stories from me. Love you all. Bye!}


End file.
